A Not So Stereotypical Love Story
by TheMediaKiller
Summary: This is a peculiar love story about Seventeen year olds Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. High School AU/ Ianthony fanfic. *rated M for drug use, self harm, and some things later on*
1. Chapter 1

**Holy flipping flapping flopper, what do we have here? Another story? Yes! :D I know I'm already working on 3 other stories, but this popped in my head and I wanted to write it so bad. I will continue with my other stories as normally I'm just adding this one in with the mix. Just trust meh pls… I thought of this when I was sleeping in English class this morning, and I was all like "I have to write this story ._." Just- just don't even worry about it. So of course in every teenage love story it's boy meets girl or vice versa, one of them is popular and the other one has no chance with them, they fall for one another, and they all live together happily ever after. Well, that is not this story. Sorry to be disappointing ya loves, but I have other plans for the Smosh crew. What is it? Well, you will just have to read and find out. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

><p>If you were to ask one hundred people what love is, you will probably get one hundred different answers. Though there are many definitions to love, there is one fact that rings true. Love is one of the most powerful emotions you could have. Love could make you do many things. Love could happen anywhere. It could even happen in this story.<p>

But, this is no sappy love story that could bring tears to your eyes. This isn't about the sweet new girl who falls head over heels for the captain of the football team, but his evil cheerleader girlfriend gets in the way. Then the boy realizes who he really wants to be with, and they all live happily ever after. No, this is going to be a story about a goody two shoes nerd who falls head over heels for the school stoner, and they have to try to not let life mess them up more than it already has, because some stories don't have happy endings, and some stories don't begin with love at first sight. No, we are going to start this love story where real true love happens, on the internet.

It was a stormy night in Sacramento California. Seventeen year old Ian Hecox, sat at his computer typing away, deep in conversation. Ian knew how dangerous it was to use chat rooms, but he didn't care, this person was different. He felt like he has known this person forever, even if he had just met him over the summer. But, Ian paid no mind to that, he was just happy he had someone that listens to him. He didn't even care if was a fifty year old pervert, he just enjoyed the attention and love his internet friend has provided him.

_**MortalCombatFighter1130**__: Yeah, I have to get off soon. I have school tomorrow ): _

_**PokémonMaster69:**__ I know right? Me too! I'm actually going in to my senior year! _

_**MortalCombatFighter1130:**__ Seriously? So am I. I'm kind of scared though._

_**PokémonMaster69:**__ Cool! And why dude? _

_**MortalCombatFighter1130: **__Well, I'm not popular, and I don't have many friends. I always get picked on for being weak and dorky. Plus, I'm gay. I'm scared that this year is going to be bad, and…. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm just complaining. _

_**PokémonMaster69: **__Don't be. Also, I know exactly how you feel. I'm not popular either, and yeah it hurts dude, but trust me that crowd is NOT worth it. And, don't feel insignificant just because of your sexuality. I'm bi, and I really don't care who knows it. You just need to be you, and just know if you need a friend that I'm always here for you :) _

_**MortalCombatFighter1130:**__ Wow thanks, man! I have to go now. Same time tomorrow? _

_**PokémonMaster69:**__ of course dude, night. _

_**MortalCombatFighter1130: **__Night. _

Ian smiled logging off of the chat room. He was glad he had someone to relate too. _I wonder what he looks like._ Ian thought. Though, his question will probably go unanswered.

Ian sighed as he slipped out of his pants, leaving him only in his t-shirt and boxers. He climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep. He knew he had to get up early tomorrow, but sleep was impossible. Ian couldn't stop thinking of the horrors he would have to face tomorrow, the beatings he would have to endure. The thought of it made him want to cry. And, soon that's what he did. Ian cried into his pillow until he fell asleep, hoping that morning wouldn't come so soon.

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Anthony Padilla turned off his computer, but continued to stare at the blank screen. He felt sad for his internet friend. If they went to the same high school they could be friends, maybe even best friends. Sadly, Anthony didn't even know who <em>he<em> was. It could be anyone at the end of the other computer screen. He didn't mind all that much though, Anthony wasn't the one to judge. But, if they did know each other they could protect each other, and if he was cute maybe even hook up.

Anthony sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't really want to go to school either, but then again he didn't want to stay home. Anthony continued to be deep in thought when there was a knock at his window. He looked at the window strangely then proceeded to walk towards it. When he opened it he was shocked to see his best friend Kalel Cullen, standing outside in the rain.

"A-A-Anthony c-can I p-p-please come in?" She asked shivering.

Anthony nodded, bewildered that she was here. He helped Kalel inside then wrapped a towel around her. "Kal, why the hell were you out there in the rain?" He questioned.

"My dad locked me out of the house again." She mumbled.

Anthony let out an irritated sigh. He had known Kalel since first grade, and they live right next to each other. He knew how Kalel's dad could get, and her dad wasn't afraid to keep Kalel outside, but he didn't think her dad would throw her out in this weather. "You can stay here tonight." Anthony said while getting in to his bed. He patted the spot next to him, inviting her to lay down with him.

Kalel smiled as she lay next to him. She relaxed into Anthony's embrace and started to drift off.

Anthony pulled the covers over them, and soon they were both sound asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it so far? I'm trying something new and I need to know if it is good or not. I like it, I like doing something new. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2? Yes! Is this going to give you feels? Hopefully! A little bit of bullying in this? Sadly yes. Am I ever going to shut up and just let you read the story? No, never ok maybe, yes! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>Anthony woke up to see Kalel wasn't in his arms. He looked around for her while rubbing the crust from his eyes. Anthony really didn't want to start school again for many reasons. One of the main reasons was because he had borrowed a few illegal substances from a kid at school, and he never paid the kid back. Usually Anthony would just shrug it off, but this kid doesn't fuck around. Lucas Tambellini was the son of one of the most famous mobsters in the state. They even had a nickname for him 'Lucky' because you would be lucky to walk out with all your limbs if you ever crossed him. Though Anthony was sure Luke would understand since they were pretty cool with one another, but he didn't know how long he could keep it that way.<p>

The second reason was because of a boy named Ian Hecox. Anthony has had a crush on Ian since sixth grade, but never had the courage to speak up about it. Every year Anthony tortures himself by staring, thinking of, and even following Ian all through the school year. He knew they would never be, even when Ian came out last year, Anthony still didn't have the courage to ask him out. No one knew about his obsession with Ian, not even Kalel. Hell, no one even knew he was bi, and it was going to stay that way. Anthony knew it was never going to happen anyway, he knew Ian deserved better.

Anthony slithered out of his pajama pant and slipped on some skinny jeans, and his Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He brushed his naturally straight long hair and let his bangs fall over his face, and then walked out into the kitchen.

"Morning." Kalel said cheerfully, setting a plate down on the table. "Made you some breakfast."

"Thanks." Anthony smiled and sat down at the table with Kalel. He examined her. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts and had her bluish green hair back in a ponytail.

"Hey, can I borrow one of your shirts? Mines all covered in rainwater and drool." Kalel asked after a good amount of silence.

"But-but I'm too tired to get up." Anthony whimpered.

"Stop being a big baby, Anthony."

"You're the baby!" He said in a childish voice.

Kalel folded her arms and gave him the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Why don't you just wear the sweatshirt?" Anthony whined.

"Wearing a sweatshirt, in august?" She questioned, raising her eye brow.

"Right, I'll go get you a shirt." Anthony said as he stood up to go get Kalel a shirt. He walked into the hallway, trying best not to wake up his step dad. He looked in his drawers and closet only to find one clean shirt. "I need to go to the laundry mat after school." He said to himself.

When Anthony finished putting all of his dirty clothes in a garbage bag he laid himself on the couch, and then threw the shirt at Kalel. "Here."

"Thanks, let me go finish getting ready then we can leave." She said before walking to the bathroom.

Anthony sighed, looking around at his small little house. His eyes rested on a picture of his mom, him, and his brothers. Anthony could feel tears as the memories started to flood back. He hated that picture, but his stepdad insists they keep it out to remind Anthony what he did. Anthony couldn't help but agree. He could have protected them, and went with them to the store. He could have somehow stopped that drunk driver; maybe if he did his mom would still be alive. His brothers survived the crash, but with their mom gone they went to go live with their dad in Arizona. Anthony didn't get that luxury since he didn't even know who his dad was. So that just left him with his drunk, abusive step dad in his small house in Sacramento California.

It had been about five years, but it still felt like it was just yesterday. All the hate and sadness Anthony felt, started to boil up again. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't even hear Kalel say she was ready to go.

"What's that?" Kalel asked when Anthony shoved the garbage bag in the trunk of his car.

"Clothes, I'm going to the laundry mat after school. Wanna come with?" Anthony shut the trunk and walked around his car.

"Sure." Kalel smiled as she got into the car.

"Anthony got in the car as well and they started to drive off. The car ride was mostly silent, only exchanging a few words every minute or so. Finally after about ten minutes they arrived in front of a house. Anthony honked the horn a few times until a boy with short brown hair and clothes two sizes too big ran outside. "Let's go Sohinki, I actually want to make it to school on time!" Anthony yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Matt grumbled as he got into the back seat.

"Geez Matt, a snail could go faster than you." Kalel teased.

"Hey, I'm not a morning person." Matt explained as Anthony backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah, well if you want a ride with me you have to actually be out here on time." Anthony said.

"Yes mom." Matt smiled.

Anthony let out a small laugh. Matt Sohinki was his second best friend. They both met each other in detention in eighth grade. Sohinki put a tack on the teacher's chair and Anthony took the blame for it, they have been friends ever since. He, Matt, and Kalel were the best of friends and they all look out for each other; they were like the three musketeers or something.

Anthony pulled into the parking lot of the school and got out of the car. Once they entered the building a sense of dread washed over him. He looked around to see if Luke was anywhere in sight, luckily he wasn't. Though, Anthony's heart did skip a beat when he saw Ian. Ian was next to the wall running his fingers over it as he walked.

Anthony sighed. _Why does this kid have to be so Perfect?_ He thought. His shaggy brown hair was nicely styled, and his sweet pale face still had that sleep look on it which drove Anthony wild. His brilliant blue eyes were looking down at the floor, while his nimble fingers ran across the wall. Anthony couldn't help but stare. How could Ian not see he loved him? Why couldn't he just have the courage to walk up to Ian and ask him out? Anthony knew the answers to these questions, he knew Ian hated him. For some reason Ian didn't like him, and tried best to avoid him as much as possible; which made Anthony's heart break in two.

Suddenly one of the most popular kids in school, Braxton Price walked up to Ian and stopped right in front of him.

This made Anthony jump back a little bit, knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey Hecox, how have you been buddy?" Braxton laughed, hitting Ian on the back hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Please leave me alone, Braxton." Ian mumbled. "I don't want any trouble."

"Well I do." Braxton then pushed Ian's books out of his hands.

Ian's eyes widened, but he soon got on his knees, trying to pick up his books.

"Ha, you probably spend a lot of time on your knees, don't you Hecocks? You're such a fag." Braxton laughed.

Anthony looked around to see people pointing and laughing. He looked over at Sohinki and Kalel why were shaking their heads in disgust. Anthony was also disgusted. _How could anyone do that to Ian, he's so perfect. He's like a precious angel, or something. _Anthony thought angrily.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell this year." Braxton stated with a devious smile, and then kicked Ian in the stomach.

Ian grunted in pain. Hearing him hurt made Anthony feel so bad. Anthony could go and help him, but it was easier said than done. Luckily he didn't have to, because a teacher came to break it up. He almost went off when the teacher told Ian to stop bothering Braxton. Anthony wanted to speak up, but he didn't want to get in trouble. Apparently neither did anybody else, because Braxton got away with it while Ian was sent to the office.

"I hate school." Anthony mumbled angrily.

Kalel and Matt nodded their heads in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duuuuuuuuudes….. I totally forgot about this story for some reason, even though I only started it just last week, so yeah. But, seriously though thank you for the faves and follows ya crazies :P Also, a review is always appreciated. And since the story is now going into deep stuff like cutting, and drug use the rating will be moved up to M. Warnings: there is self harm in this chapter, and drug dealing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

><p>Ian trudged through the front door with a sad expression on his face. He was hoping that maybe this year would be different, maybe thing would start to look up, but no. In fact Ian couldn't have been more wrong. After waking up late, and trying to catch the bus which he missed. Ian rode his bike to school and of course got made fun of for it. Then there was that run in with Braxton Price, and then he was sent to the principal's office and got detention for bothering another student. Ian could have stood up for himself, but it wouldn't have helped since no one spoke on his behalf. It also didn't help that Braxton was the principal's son and they were both homophobes. But, what made his day the worst it could possibly be was seeing Anthony Padilla.<p>

Ian couldn't stand Anthony, because of a few reasons. One of them being the way he just made him feel. Whenever he was around Anthony there was just this feeling of hatred mixed with fear, and if he was honest with himself, lust. And that was what confused Ian so much, was his feelings towards Anthony hate or love? Ian was so conflicted with such feeling for so long, he didn't even know anymore. In Ian's mind, Anthony was a good for nothing stoner, and had no chance for a future. His attitude for any type of education was horrible, and he thought he was so cool because he doesn't care. He was a toxic mess, and Ian had every right to hate him. So, why is it when he thinks about Anthony, his heart skips a beat and he gets butterflies?

Ian decided not to worry about it and carried himself to the kitchen to get a snack since there would defiantly be no homemade meal tonight. He sighed when he saw a little note on the counter. It was probably an excuse from him mom, and why she couldn't be home till late. It always went like this; his mom would never be home. She was either sleeping, at work, or having 'me' time, and his dad was no different. Always going on business trips and working out of state. Ian hasn't seen his dad in four months. He didn't mind though, because he'll have time to spend with his dad when he got home, and it would be awesome. Ian started snacking on some chips as he read the note.

_ Dear Ian, _

_ Went to the airport to pick up your cousin. Her parents are taking a year round cruise, and we are going to watch her until they get back. She's staying in your sister's old room, and I want you to behave! She is family and I won't have you being rude to her. We'll be home around eleven so just heat something up if you're hungry. _

_-mom _

"What!?" Ian shouted angrily. _How could mom bring that shedevil into the house?_ He thought. His cousin Melanie, who was only two years younger than him, was one of the vilest people you could meet. Well, at least in Ian's mind she was. Still fuming, Ian turned on the answering machine. He always did this every day, hoping that maybe there would be a message from his dad. Ian hadn't talked to his dad in over a month, but he was still hopeful. He flipped through the messages, only getting a bunch of crap he wasn't worried about until there was this one message. Ian could tell it wasn't his dad, but a bunch of guys laughing.

Ian's eyes started to tear up when he heard the message. It was some guys from school and they were calling him names like fag and a freak. After the recording ended Ian hurried up and deleted it, not wanting his mom to find out. Ian then started to hyperventilate, and with tears rolling down his face he frantically grabbed for his inhaler. After taking a few puffs, Ian started to calm down. It wasn't the name calling that made him freak out since he's been made fun of all his life. No, it was the fact that those idiots had his phone number. It confused and scared Ian knowing that someone had access to his personal information, like his phone number. What also confused Ian was the motive to call someone and make fun of them in the first place. The whole concept about going out of your way and mistreating someone because they were different baffled him to no end. Ian kept going through the messages and there were three more like that one and it was too much for him. He ripped the cord to the answering machine out of the wall and threw the whole thing on the ground. He then ran upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door.

Ian looked around the room with swollen puffy eyes, when his gaze fixed on his nightstand. Ian told himself he would quit, and for a while he did. But this was way too much for him to handle, he needed some sweet relief. Ian opened the nightstand and grabbed the small razor blade that was covered in dry blood. He sat on his bed and fumbled with the small piece of sharp metal, contemplating on whether he should start cutting himself again. He'd been doing so well and has been clean for two months. His scars were healing and he could wear t-shirts again, but none of that mattered at this point. Without even another thought on the subject, Ian put the blade up to his wrist and made a slash across it.

Ian let out a small whimper as he made a few more up his arm. Ian couldn't describe it, but when the blood started to seep out, the pain and hurt went along with it. There was no pain when he cut himself, only numbness and relief. Ian made a few more cuts on the other arm before finally breaking down. He cried into his pillow, only thinking about how this was so wrong.

His life shouldn't be like this, all alone in his house, cutting himself. In Ian's mind his mom was home all the time, his dad came home every night after work, and his sister would visit them every so often. But his life wasn't like that, and he was faced with that realization every morning when reality came crashing down on him. Ian couldn't help ask himself why his life was so bad, why did all of this stuff have to happen to him? Until one day he came to the conclusion that it was him, it was all his fault. It was his fault that his parents were never home, and why he didn't really have any friend. Somehow he fucked up and now he has to fix it by harming himself. So, that's what he did, and it all made since in his head. In Ian's mind this was the only way to make things right.

After cleaning himself off, Ian went over to his computer and got on the chat room. He was about twenty minutes late on meeting his internet friend, and Ian hoped he was still online. His heart almost leaped out of his chest when he saw that he was.

**_MortalCombatFighter1130_**_: Hey, sorry I'm late._

**_PokémonMaster69:_**_ Oh, its cool dude. I thought you forgot about me or something :/ But anyways how was your first day of school? Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?_

**_MortalCombatFighter1130:_**_ Actually it went very well, thanks for asking :)_

**_PokémonMaster69:_**_ That's great news man, I'm happy that it went well for you! _

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_Yeah, so how was your day?_

**_PokémonMaster69: _**_Also really good and kinda boring. But just remember that this is our last year and then we will be freeeeeee!_

**_MortalCombatFighter1130:_**_ Haha yeah :)_

**_PokémonMaster69: _**_No, but really man I'm glad your day went well. If you have any problems you know who to tell._

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_I know._

Ian smiled at the computer screen. He felt bad that he lied to his internet friend, but what he didn't know won't hurt him.

* * *

><p>Anthony talked to his friend on the computer for about two hours before telling him he had to go. As much as he wanted to, Anthony didn't tell his friend about what happened with Ian. What if he got judged for not standing up for him, and then he would lose his friend. But, he was happy that the kid had a good day and that he could help. Now if only he could do the same thing for Ian. All Anthony wanted to do was help him, but Ian always pushes him away. Eventually Anthony got the message and stopped trying. But, if he ever got the opportunity to help him, he would fight anyone who ever tried to hurt Ian, and he would shower him with kisses and affection every day. Even if it was cheesy, Anthony would take care of him.<p>

After getting something to eat, Anthony Started to fold his clothes that he washed at the laundry mat. He was almost done when there was a knock at his window. Anthony looked out to see it was Matt and he was holding a small plastic bag. "Who is it?" Anthony asked in a woman's voice.

"Open the damn window, Padilla." Matt laughed.

"What's the magic word?"

"Open the window before I break it."

Anthony laughed, lifting the small window. "Hey Sohinki, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and…" He held up the small baggy that contained weed. "I heard you were out."

"I am, but I only smoke when I need to relieve stress."

"Well, next time you're stressed you'll at least be prepared."

Anthony cocked his eyebrow in suspicion. "How much?"

"For you best friend, it's free." Matt said with a wide smile on his face.

Anthony folded his arms, and looked at Sohinki as if he was saying 'you are a liar'. "C'mon Sohinki, what is this all about?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could get me more of your step dad's pills." He asked nervously.

"Why?"

"I promised this dude ten tablets for one hundred dollars. I know that you said no more asking for stuff, but this is important."

"Matt…."

"You know why I need the money I get from drugs. I need to feed my family. Anthony please, I need this, and there's free weed in it for you."

Anthony thought it over for a moment then sighed. "I'll be right back." Anthony walked out of his room and snuck into his step dad's bedroom. Luckily his step dad was out, so this would be relatively easy. He looked in the medicine drawer, and took a few pills from each bottle until it added up to ten. When Anthony walked back into his room with the bag of pills, Sohinki's eyes lit up.

"What all is it?" He asked.

"Five of them are valium, three of them are vidicon, and two of them are methadone. I think this will be good enough."

"Anthony you have no idea how much I appreciate you doing this." Matt said as he and Anthony traded bags.

"Yeah, just promise me you're not the one taking these."

"Anthony please, I'm not that far down the rabbit hole." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, but still… you never know." Anthony said with a laugh. After talking for a while, Matt left which made Anthony alone again. He didn't mind being home alone all the time, he just wished that someday he'd be able to have someone to be there for him. Anthony continued to fold his clothes, wondering if there was anyone else out there that was as alone as he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, ok, ok, ok…. Ok. I know that I haven't been updating frequently, but TRUST ME it has been a stressful week. Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh so much of dat stress doe. Anyway I'm back now, and ready to roll, or fall, or fly… yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>Ian woke up to the sound of thunder, and rain hitting the window. He glanced over at his clock to see that it was six thirty in the morning. With an irritated sigh, he picked himself up and walked out of his room and into the bathroom. When he got to the door he was surprised to see that it was locked. His mom was at work so the only person it could be was. "Oh joy." Ian grumbled sarcastically.<p>

The door unlocked, and opened to reveal his younger cousin, Melanie Moat. "Oh my gosh, Ian!" She squealed, hugging him tight. "I thought I heard something; I was just using the bathroom." She giggled.

Ian examined his younger cousin of two years closely. It had been so long since he's seen her. She kept her light brown hair, but had gotten so tall. He hadn't seen Melanie ever since his mom and her mom got into that huge fight which Ian never really understood. It all started six years ago when Melanie and her family came to visit. Melanie had always teased Ian because he liked reading, or he didn't have a girlfriend. Then one day he had enough when she tore up one of his comic books, and cut her hair off while she was sleeping. Of course this caused a huge commotion which ended with his aunt calling him a nuisance, and Ian's mom calling Melanie a bully_. I guess they made up._ Ian thought to himself.

"It's been like what, six years!" Melanie laughed. "How have you been? Do you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty?"

Ian kept staring at Melanie in a very confused way. He didn't remember her to be nice, or being pretty. But, if he was honest Melanie had grown up to be a beautiful young girl. Though, something in the back of his mind was telling him that she was going to trick him somehow. So, he didn't want to get close to her. It was the exact way he felt Anthony, and his mom, or the small amount of friends that he lets into his bubble. But, no matter how many friends Ian had, he knew he would always be alone, because in his mind the only person he could rely on was himself. "Um… Melanie it's great to see you, but it's six in the morning and I have to get ready for school."

"No, no I totally understand. We can catch up when you get home."

"Sure." Ian yawned.

"Oh yeah and since my parents won't be back for six months, I'll be going to your school." She giggled as she walked into Ian's sister's old room.

Ian let out an irritated sigh when he entered the bathroom. "Spare me." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Anthony walked through the halls trying to get to English class, the only subject he detested more than math. Not only was he bad at grammar, but the teacher hated him. And, the worst part is that this was one of the two classes he had with Ian. Anthony didn't want to get too close to Ian, because he would get all flustered. So, it didn't help when the teacher assigned Ian to sit right in front of him.<p>

Anthony trudged in through the door about a minute after the bell. He proceeded to his seat even though he knew everyone was looking at him. It didn't matter to Anthony though; he was used to people staring at him.

"Mr. Padilla, do you find it amusing to be late to my class?"

"No." He mumbled as he sat in the seat behind Ian.

"Well, then maybe we need to work on that hmm?"

"Yeah, maybe." He mumbled again, slipping further into his seat.

The thirty two year old teacher eyed Anthony for a moment, and then went back over to the board. "Ok class, for anyone who wasn't here yesterday. My name is Mr. Bates." He said, writing it on the chalk board. This earned a few chuckles from the class. "Yes, I realize my last name is the same as Norman Bates. I assure you though I will not be murdering anyone… unless you don't do your homework." He added which earned another chuckle from the class. "Ok, so the first thing I want to talk about is communication. Now, can anyone tell me what communication is?"

"It's like when you talk to someone." Matt blurted out.

"Thank you Mr. Sohinki, can you elaborate on that?"

"Like when you want to sweet talk a hot chick, and they're all about wanting a guy who can communicate." He laughed, and soon the whole class was erupted in laughter.

"Close." Mr. Bates chuckled. "Communication is the imparting or interchange of thoughts, opinions, or information by speech, writing, or signs. No language is really a language without it. Nothing really works without communication, and a classroom is no different. So, from your first project I want to do sort of a buddy system. I'm going to give you a partner and you and your partner are going to communicate. You have to put in at least forty hours in the next three months during this project. You will write a report on what you and your partner did, and then at the end of this three month period you and you partner are going to talk about what you value most about each other. Ok, I'm going to pick partners now." Mr. Bates said while everyone groaned. "Hey, hey no complaining! This project is worth seventy percent of your grade."

Anthony couldn't stop looking at the back of Ian's hair. His soft brown hair, that Anthony would just love to run his fingers through. Anthony was so entranced with Ian, he almost didn't hear the teacher.

"The next two partners will be… Anthony Padilla…."

_Please let it be anyone, but Ian._ Anthony thought.

"And Ian Hecox." Mr. Bates exclaimed.

Anthony's heart dropped to his stomach when Ian looked back at him. Anthony stared into his deep blue eyes; they were a mixture of fear and hate. He continued to stare at him, wanting to kiss his sweet lips. Anthony must have been staring too long, because Ian looked at him weirdly.

"What are you staring at?" Ian asked shyly.

"Nothing." Anthony mumbled, blushing furiously. _Nothing._


	5. Chapter 5

**IAMSOSORRYIDONTKNOWWHATHAPPENEDBUTIAMSOSORRYFORMAKINGYOUWAITTHISLONG… I am so sorry ;-; **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>Ian trudged off the bus with his backpack on his back with Melanie close behind. Ian had agreed to show her around the school and help her if she'd gotten into trouble. Though Ian did not want to start his day babysitting, he had to admit he enjoyed spending time with his fifteen year old cousin.<p>

"Ok, so where do I need to go first," Melanie asked, pulling out her schedule.

"Well, what class do you have first?"

"Uh… Geometry with Mr. Green."

"Well, first you need to go up the stairs right there, go to the end of the hall, and then turn left, and it should be the second door on the right," Ian explained as he tugged his sleeves down so his marks couldn't be seen.

"Thanks for showing me around, Ian." Melanie smiled, kissing him on the cheek. She then told Ian bye, and walked up the stairs to her class.

"Ian let out a small sigh, and then proceeded to his first period class: gym. Ian didn't like gym all that much. It wasn't that he didn't like the activities, or the running; that was his favorite part. It was the fact that Braxton was in that class with him, and even worse, Anthony. Though it didn't matter since Anthony has never even shown up to gym yet, and it's already been three days.

Once Ian had made it through the torture of having to change in front of the other guys, and the name calling, he sat down near the small platform in the central gym. On that platform was a small disconnected closet that held all the gym equipment and the fuse box. Ian looked up at it, and to his surprise Anthony was on top of it. He was sitting on the top of the small closet just staring at him.

Anthony put his index finger up to his lip as if he was telling Ian to keep this a secret. Anthony then smiled at him, and for a split second Ian smiled back.

Ian heard the coach blow his whistle for everybody to line up. He started walking towards the rest of the class, but then looked back one more time to see if Anthony was still there; he wasn't. _Where the hell did he go?_ Ian thought.

The coach had announced that they were playing dodge ball and picked the teams, Ian of course was picked last. He thought it was complete bull shit of how the coach separated the teams. Ian and everybody else could see the difference between his team, and the other. His team was filled with the weakest kids in class, and the other was filled with athletes that could kill them if the threw the ball hard enough. It wasn't right to him, or the other kids. There was only one chance for survival, and that was to not get hit which was probably the only thing that would keep Ian alive considering he was pretty fast.

The game started off effortless, Ian dodged the balls with ease. Though as the minutes pass one by one his teammates were hit, and had to go sit down. This continued until he was the only one left, and the other team had all the rubber balls. Every one of his opponents was armed and ready to strike. One by one they threw the balls with Ian miraculously dodged all of them.

"Ha, you throw like a little bitch!" Ian teased, confidence overpowering him.

Braxton, who was on the opposing team, did not like that remark. With the speed or cheetah he took out the hidden ball from behind him, and threw it as hard as he could right at Ian's face.

Ian didn't even have time to register what happened. All he remembered was something hard hitting his face, seeing stars, and then darkness.

* * *

><p>Anthony tried to pay attention to the lesson, but he kept getting distracted by Ian. Everything he did made Anthony's stomach flip. It made him so mad when Braxton hit Ian in the face, giving him that awful bruise. Anthony hated seeing Ian hurt, or upset. Every name, every single insult thrown towards Ian, hit Anthony like a ton of bricks. Anthony wanted to help him, but what could do? If he stood up for Ian it wouldn't change anything; they would just keep taunting him. Anthony knew he wasn't popular, and no one would listen to the school stoner.<p>

"Alright class, take out your notebooks and a pencil," Mr. Bates said. We're going to go back to grade school for a little while, and I want you to write about your family. Just half of a page, and I want it put on my desk when you're finished.

Anthony stared at his desk while everyone was writing. He didn't feel like writing about his family, because then if he did one of two things would happen. One would be the teacher judging him on how messed up his family was, or two the teacher would pity him, and he didn't need any ones' sympathy.

"Mr. Padilla, why aren't you working?" Mr. Bates asked.

Anthony didn't know how to answer this. He stayed silent until Ian spoke up.

"I was just getting him out a paper and pencil because he asked for one. He had to wait for me to get it out of my backpack."

Mr. Bates looked pleased with this answer and went back to reading his paper. Ian then turned back around, handing Anthony a pencil, and a sheet of paper. Ian gave him a small smile, and turned back around in his seat.

Anthony stared at the paper for a while, and then started to write. Anthony was still writing when the bell rang. Once he finished, he brought it up to the teacher's desk. "Uh, I know it's not much, but I did my best." He mumbled, and then went on to his next class.

Anthony ran through the hallway, trying to catch up with Ian. When he did, he tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Ian turned around looking at Anthony confused. "Yeah?"

"Well, uh here's you pencil back," Anthony said quickly.

"Uh, thanks man." Ian gave a small nod, and started to walk away.

"Wait! Uh, I was thinking that maybe if you weren't doing anything this weekend we could work on the project together."

"Yeah, sure just let me give you my number," Ian said as he wrote his number on a scrap piece of paper. He then tore the numbered piece off and handed it to Anthony. "Just call me when you're ready."

"Yeah, ok I'll give you a call," Anthony smiled, ecstatic that he just got Ian's number.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so a few things: First, I just got my hurr done, and it looks pretty freaking awesome! (You guys probably don't care but I will share this information with you nonetheless). Secondly, I saw the new Ian is Bored and they were reading fanfictions. I get so nervous when they do that, because if they read one of my fics I'd probably throw up… just sayin. Thirdly, I saw a picture of Ezra from Vampire Weekend and I swear it looked like he could have been the offspring of Ian and Anthony. It was really weird, but so beautiful *-*Ok now about this chapter, there will be introductions, and ships… yeah. And as for warnings there will be more talk about self harm, mild drug talk, mental illnesses and that should be it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>It was another dull Friday, and Ian headed off to lunch. He always loved and dreaded Fridays for many reasons. On one hand, Ian loved going home and was able to stay safe from the outside world. On the other hand, those two days are followed by five days of hell. It was almost as if God was teasing him, and trapped him in an endless cycle. The worst part was Ian knew this would never end, college, finding a career, even having a boyfriend. He knew that the tormenting of other people wasn't going to end. He just had to accept the fact that no matter where he goes, people will always hate him.<p>

After getting his lunch, Ian sat at an empty table. He nibbled on his sandwich, taking very small bites at a time. He wasn't really hungry; then again he usually never is after his sessions. His sessions only lasted about a few minutes, just some slashes up his arms, maybe some on his legs or stomach. Not enough to really hurt him, or for anyone to notice. Ian liked to keep a low profile, so he kept his cuts hidden and subtle. Plus he didn't want to be that kid who was found dead in his room with the slashes on his wrists cut too deep.

Ian continued to pick at his food when he glanced over at Anthony's table. He was sitting with Matt Sohinki and Kalel Cullen, just talking and laughing. Ian smiled to himself, because as much as he hated to admit it he love Anthony's smile.

"Hey Ian," A voice said, snapping him out of his trance.

Ian looked up to see it was his friends Joshua Ovenshire and David Moss. Ian gave an acknowledging nod as they both sat down. He studied his two friends closely. David was shaking and would twitch every so often. Ian figured that he must have been upset with something, because this was how he always got when something scared him, made him mad, or got him nervous. David had bad ADHD and Tourette syndrome which in Ian's opinion are two bad combinations.

"Hey David you ok?" Ian asked a little worried when David started to whisper things to himself.

"I- I'm fine," he mumbled.

"We had a little run in with Braxton on our way to lunch, and it didn't help that he didn't take his Ritalin this morning either," Josh said, giving David a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry… I was going to, b- but my mom was already at work, and I almost missed the bus, and- and…"

"It's ok babe you don't have to apologize," Josh cooed in a soothing voice in attempt to calm David down.

"Sorry… I mean sorry for saying sorry. Man I just said it again, sorry. I mean dammit!" David cursed himself.

"Davey, calm down it's ok," Josh said, kissing the top of his boyfriends head. David gave him a weak smile before returning to his food. Josh smiled back and then continued talking to Ian.

Ian sat back and listened as Josh went on about this Star Wars convention at the end of the month. Although he wanted to listen, Ian went back to his original thoughts, Anthony. Not only did Anthony have an amazing smile, but his eyes were beautiful as well. They were like tiny pools of chocolate that he would just love to dive into. And, as much as Ian hated the whole bad boy look with the band t-shirts, ripped jeans, and the grey beanie, Anthony sure did pull it off.

"Hey Ian… Ian? Earth to Ian!" Josh called out, waving his hand in front of him.

"What?"

"Do you know any reason why Anthony Padilla is coming over here?"

Ian looked over to see that Anthony was indeed walking over to his table. Ian felt his whole body tense up with anger and excitement. He truly did hate the way Anthony made him feel. It was bad enough that Ian was already so confused about life; he didn't need anything to add to that, especially having a crush on the school stoner.

"Hey," Anthony said as he sat down in front of me.

"Uh… hi?" Josh muttered.

"Um, is there something that you need?" Ian asked in the nicest way possible.

"No, it's just… I thought since we're partners on his whole communication project. Well, that we could start sitting together more often… I mean, I'm sorry. This is stupid," Anthony said as he got up to leave.

"No it's not," Ian chuckled, pulling Anthony back into the seat. "If you want to hang out more at school that's fine, you probably want to get this done as soon as possible. I understand, not many people want to be seen with me too long."

"No it's not that… I actually want to try and be friends with you, Ian," Anthony mumbled, blushing madly at the floor.

"Don't you care about your popularity, and how it will be destroyed if you're seen with me?"

"Does it look like I care about popularity?"

"Everyone else seems to," Ian pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not like everybody else," Anthony said with a smirk, staring straight into Ian's calm blue eyes.

It was now Ian's turn to blush. Maybe being Anthony's partner wasn't bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHAT'S UP MY BITCHES, AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN? I APOLIGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE, BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! I've been grounded from the internet for the past two weeks :'( I went over on my internet usage and the rents were pissed, so they decided to ruin my life by turning my mobile data off. I'm back now though, and I am ready to write for ya'll again. In this chapter there is more bullying… yeah :/ **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>"Man, this communication project is the fucking bomb," Matt laughed as him, Anthony and Kalel walked down the crowded hallway.<p>

"You're just happy that you got Mari Takahashi for your partner," Kalel said, rolling her eyes.

"So," he shrugged.

"_So_ you're just happy because you might have a chance to sleep with her," said Kalel, stopping them in the hallway.

"No I'm not!" Matt said in a tone that wasn't so convincing.

"You better not, Matthew Sohinki. Mari is a sweet girl, who doesn't need to be added to the list of 'one of your one night stands'."

"Plus she has an uptight Asian father, and about ten of those purity rings. Her virginity is guarded better than the white house, you'd have to pry her legs with a crowbar before you can get anything," Anthony added.

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"Oh that's funny," Kalel laughed. "Matthew Sohinki, the guy who has slept with almost all the girls in his grade, doesn't want to try anything with a girl."

"C'mon Kalel! How long have you known me? I am hurt, really I am. How could you think of me that way? Do you really think I would go as low as to trick, or take advantage of a vulnerable girl like Mari?"

"Yes," she and Anthony said in unison.

"Well that is sad. I really expected more out of my best friends," Matt said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I mean it Sohinki, stay away from her," Kalel warned.

"Fine I won't try anything, but you should be more worried about Anthony."

"Why is that?" Anthony asked.

"Oh Ian I think we should spend more time together, you can come over to my house. I'll even let you stick your tongue down my throat," Matt mocked as Kalel tried not to laugh.

"What? You think I'm gay because I'm trying to be nice to someone?"

"You said it, not me," Matt scoffed.

"Please, Ian is so weird and he's just so, so…."

"Cute?" Kalel asked, erupting with laughter.

"No!" Anthony blushed angrily.

"Yes! I can see it now. It's a hot day in Sacramento California, and the parents aren't home. All the doors are locked and the shades are closed. Forbidden love has never felt so right, as you're biting down on Ian's pillow, begging him to put it in," Matt uttered between laughs.

Anthony's face was now a dark shade of crimson. He tried his hardest not to let the scene unravel in his head. He didn't want to get an 'unwelcomed visitor' to pop up in front of his already suspicious friends. "You're such a fucking perv, Sohinki," Anthony snapped.

"That was really good. Maybe you should stop dealing drugs and start writing books," Kalel suggested.

"Maybe I should, and my first book will be called 'Anthony likes it up the butt'."

"How many times do I have to tell you two? I'm straight! Also, I don't like Ian, and I never will. He's just some loser who I got stuck to do an assignment with. I don't care about him, and I defiantly don't…." Anthony stopped mid sentenced when he saw something that made his blood boil.

Ian was near the cafeteria when Braxton came by and slapped his books out of his hands. He tried to pick them up, but Braxton kicked them out of his reach.

"See that's the kind of bullshit I'm talking about. Braxton really needs to be put in his place."

"Yeah, but who's going to do anything about it?" Matt asked.

Anthony didn't think twice as he stomped over to where the small crowd was forming. He pushed his way to the middle of circle. There he saw Braxton laughing down at a cowering Ian. "You know shoving books out of peoples hands is so nineteen fifties," Anthony said with a sly smile.

Braxton looked up at Anthony with anger. "The hell do you want, Padildo?" he scoffed.

"For you to leave him alone."

"Why do you care? Do you like him?" he laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised that you'd be riding Hecox's dick since that's all you pot smoking freaks do. You'd fuck anybody who'd stick a needle in your arm."

"That's funny coming from a guy who probably downs a bottle of steroids a day," Anthony replied. He looked down at Ian, "Don't worry he's just on his period."

"You better shut up, unless you want to get hit."

"Hit him, and you'll be sorry," said Kalel as her and Matt made their way up to the front. "You need to leave right now."

"That's right, touch either of them and it will be the last thing you ever do," Matt warned.

Anthony smirked, knowing he had his friends to back him up.

Braxton looked at Ian, then at Anthony, and then at Matt and Kalel. He knew this was a fight he couldn't win. "I'll let this slide this time Padilla, but you better watch your back," he said, and then looked back down at Ian, " And you, I'll get you when theses pot heads aren't around to protect your ass."

Anthony rolled his eyes while he watched Braxton stomp away in defeat. Soon the crowd started to disappear, going back to lunch or whatever they were doing. Anthony looked at Ian, who was now standing up. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, um… thanks, you know for…."

"Don't worry about it," Anthony reassured him. "I didn't get rid of him, but he should be out of your hair for a while."

Ian smiled weakly, and stared into Anthony's milky brown eyes. He was hesitant at first, but the pulled Anthony in for a hug, "Thank You."

Anthony hugged back and didn't let go until Ian did. He knew Ian didn't like him that much, but in that split second they shared a moment where they were the same. "No problem, it was the least I could do," Anthony chuckled. He watched as Ian thanked him again, and then head back to lunch. He was in such a trance; he didn't even notice Matt and Kalel were still behind him.

"So tell me again about how much you _don't_ care about Ian," Matt said.

"Shut up, Sohinki," Anthony grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I haven't really focused on Anthony's relationship with his step dad, or Ian's relationship with his mom. In fact I don't think I've even put them in the story, I only mentioned them, so that will be the main plot of this chapter. Also there will be some friendship Kalanthony and a little back story of them and their friendship :) Also the song in the beginning of the chapter is 'Adam's song' by Blink182 (Don't own). I personally love this song and I would recommend any one who hasn't heard it to listen to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>Ian lay in his bed all snuggled up in his comforter, hoping that the rain would stop. He lied there in complete silence with only the sound of his radio and the hard rain that crashed against his window. He didn't want to think about Anthony, he didn't want to think about anything at all, but the brown eyed boy wouldn't leave his thoughts. Ian was so confused, so confused about everything and it made it hard to think. So instead he decided to listen to the song that was playing.<p>

_I never thought I'd die alone_

_I laughed the loudest who'd have known? _

_I traced the cord back to the wall_

_No wonder it was never plugged in at all._

Ian's eyes started to water as he cuddled more into the blankets. _Why_ _do I feel this way?_ He thought. It was all his fault, it had to be. It's been five months and his dad still hasn't come home. Did he just not care? Was he that bad of a son that his own father would stop talking to him for this long? It made Ian sad. Not only him, but his mom too… and his sister. Sometimes it made Ian feel like maybe it would be better if he just didn't exist.

Ian's heart ached with the longing of friendship. He knew that the worst feeling in the world is feeling alone, which in his case was every day. Even though Ian did have a small amount of friends, it wasn't enough. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something missing.

_The world was wide, too late to try _

_The tour was over we survived _

_I couldn't wait till I got home _

_To pass the time in my room alone. _

Ian turned over his wrists and looked at the newly made cuts on his wrist. They were still bleeding pretty bad, and the stung when he touched them. He silently hissed, pressing his wrists to his pillow so the bleeding would stop. Ian almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at the door. A few seconds later the door creaked open and it revealed his mom standing in the doorway. Ian furrowed his brow as his mother walked over to him.

_Give all my things to all my friends _

_You'll never step foot in my room again _

_You'll close it off, board it up. _

Ian's mom furrowed her brow, trying to pay more attention to the song.

_Remember that time that I spilled that cup _

_Of apple juice, in the hall _

_Please tell mom this is not her fault._

Ian's mom hurried over to the radio and turned it off. "Why do you listen to that stuff," she grimaced.

"I like it," he mumbled. "Why are you home so early?"

"I decided to come home early, and be with my son and niece. Also, dinner is on the table ready to eat."

"You made dinner?!" he asked in shock.

"Well… it's Dominoes pizza, _but_ I did order it myself," she smirked.

Ian broke into a wide grin, "Well that's a relief."

"Hey, at least it's something, and don't talk back to your mother," she laughed.

"Yes mom," he smiled.

"Good boy, now get washed up because we're eating in a few minutes."

"Ok," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Anthony walked up to the door of his beaten down house. Once grabbing the door knob he realized it was locked, sighing inwardly he banged on it. "Jack, open the door," he grumbled. After a few seconds he banged on the door again, "Jack, open the fucking door!"<p>

Anthony growled, realizing the truck was gone. "Fucking asshole," he muttered under his breath.

It was dark until Anthony's stepfather came back. He was thankful that it was warm outside, because he probably would froze to death without a sweater. Once the truck pulled into the driveway, Anthony walked up to him.

"Hey boy," he called out.

"Where the hell have you been?" Anthony sneered.

"None of your damn business, boy," he shot back. Jack pushed by Anthony and unlocked the door, before walking into the house.

"Actually it is my damn business, and why wasn't the water working this morning?" Anthony asked through the screen door.

"The water got shut off today, too many warnings. So, you're going to have to find another place to shower," he mumbled, opening the fridge to get a beer.

"So you don't have enough money to pay the water bill, but you got enough money to buy a fucking twelve pack?"

"Hey! Maybe when you actually know how it is to work for a living, then you can talk," he snapped.

"You're kidding me right? You're making us live on your disability check; you don't have to leave the house. I'm driving twenty minutes after school, cleaning fucking motel rooms just so _we_ don't get evicted!"

"I could live on my disability alone, but the state says I have to take care of _you_. Just wait till you're eighteen, Anthony. Your ass is out of here."

"Good, and then you'll be what you were always meant to be… alone."

"If you wanna leave so bad, then go," he laughed. "In fact go live with your drug dealing friend, Sohinki, or that girl who you let sleep in your bed, but never bang. You know, I'm starting to think you're some kind of queer."

"Whatever," Anthony grumbled, taking a seat on the porch.

In response, Jack shut the door and locked it.

"Is Jack being a douche again?" a voice asked from behind.

Anthony turned around to see Kalel walking up to him, he smile at her and then turned back around. Once Kalel sat down next to him he spoke, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Jack is a wonderful stepdad."

Kalel rolled her eyes, "Ok, smart ass."

"Listen, I know that he sucks, but believe it or not he use to be a real good guy. Well, that was until my mom died," he sighed.

Kalel's features softened. "I know, but people can change," she muttered. "I mean that's how my dad was when my mom left us."

"Yeah, I remember that day."

Kalel smiled softly, "Do you remember what I said that day, about what I wanted to be when I grew up?"

Anthony looked into his memories, and then smiled, "yeah I do. You said you wanted to be Superman."

She nodded, "Yep, so that one day I would be able to fly away, fly away and be with my mom...Do you remember what you said?"

Anthony laughed, "Can you take me with you so I can see my dad too?"

"Do you even know where he is?"

"No," he scoffed. "But my mom said I was a lot like him, and I looked like him too. So he can't be that bad, right?"

"I suppose," she smirked, looking up at the stars.

Anthony did so as well, and tried his best to enjoy the time he had with Kalel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, can I just say how sorry I am for not posting in soooooo long. I am truly sorry, but it's ok because in this chapter there will be more of the chat room, and they get a little more daring. Also, we will get to see Anthony's work life. Ooh ooh and I am out of school officially! Also, more character introductions, yeah! I feel bad though because I haven't given Mari any lines yet, she's only been mentioned. Idk maybe something next chapter, but for now just enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

><p>Ian let out a relieved sigh, and grabbed for some tissues off of his desk. His mom had left for work and Melanie has already made new friends and is hanging out with them. So, he took it upon himself to watch some 'entertaining videos' and spend all day whacking off. It wasn't the <em>ideal<em> way he wanted to spend his Saturday, but it got him to take his mind off all the shit that's been going on recently.

Once he cleaned up, Ian decided to log into his chat room. It had been a while since he's been on and he wanted to just see who was online. When the list of people popped on the screen, Ian's eyes lit up. He saw that his friend was online, and happily sent him a message.

**_MortalCombatFighter1130_**_: Hey! It's been a while. _

**_PokémonMaster69:_**_ Yeah, it has! :) I'm glad you're here, I was really starting to miss my little internet buddy. _

_Ian blushed a little at that comment. _

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_Thanks, I didn't know I was so important._

**_PokémonMaster69:_**_ Are you kidding? You're the only person I'd get up before noon to talk to._

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_Well, now I feel really important. :D_

**_PokémonMaster69: _**_Good, you should! Hey, can I ask you something?_

**_MortalCombatFighter1130:_**_ sure._

**_PokémonMaster69: _**_What's your name?_

Ian wasn't expecting that, he started to sweat nervously. What does he do? Does he tell this guy his name? The boy seemed nice, but what if he wasn't who he said he was? Ian's read the stories about abductions over the internet and he didn't want to be one of them.

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_I'm sorry, but I don't really want to give out that kind of information._

**_PokémonMaster69:_**_ Oh! Um sorry I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or anything. But, if not a name, tell me something I don't know about you. Something no one else knows about._

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_Ok, but you first._

**_PokémonMaster69:_**_ Well, hm… Oh, I got it! I have a crush on this guy, and I think he hates me. _

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_Really? Who would hate you; you seem like a really cool guy._

**_PokémonMaster69: _**_Thanks, I don't know why he doesn't like me. To be honest I think he's just scared of getting hurt. But, I would never hurt him, I think I love him. It's just whenever I see his beautiful eyes, time stops. Man, he has perfect bright blue eyes and pink kissable lips. Wow I'm sorry, sometimes I just get so caught up in my emotions I forget who I'm talking to._

**_MortalCombatFighter1130:_**_ It's ok, I think it's kinda cute._

**_PokémonMaster69: _**_Really?__I know it's not the manliest thing I've ever told anyone, but no one knows, ESPECIALLY him. So, what's something no one knows about you? What's one of your deep dark secrets?_

Ian didn't know what to say until something popped in his head. He didn't realize what he truly typed until he sent it.

**_MortalCombatFighter1130: _**_I cut myself._

**_PokémonMaster69: _**_*PokémonMaster69 has disconnected* _

Ian stared at the computer screen for a long time. "Fucking idiot!" he cursed himself, "Why couldn't you just have said you like to watch gay porn, or you like to put potato chips on your pizza?! Why'd you have to tell him you cut?" Ian whispered to himself. He didn't even mean to say that, and now he probably just lost his friend.

* * *

><p>Anthony stared up at his ceiling, thinking about those three words. "<em>I cut myself," <em>the words echo in his head once more, making his stomach knot up. How could he not have seen this? This poor kid was suffering and he was completely oblivious. It hurt him to think this kid was going through so much pain. It reminded him of Ian.

Anthony rolled over on his bed, still thinking about the kid. He wanted to help him, he wanted to reach through the computer screen and wipe this kid's tears away. Even if he isn't who he says he is, Anthony still wanted to help. He knows how cutting can take over your life. How the pain goes away as you harm yourself. It's like an addiction, an addiction no one wants to help you with. Anthony knows exactly how this kid is feeling, and he can't even help directly. This kid seemed so scared; he wouldn't even tell Anthony his name.

He rolled over in his bed again, looking at the clock. "Well, I might as well get ready for work," he mumbled, getting up from his bed. Anthony walked into the bathroom and tried to turn on the water. When the water didn't turn on, Anthony let out an irritated sigh, "He wasn't kidding." Aggravated, he decided to skip the shower and put on his clothes. Once he did so, he doused himself in cologne and walked out the door.

Once Anthony started his car, he drove about a half hour to get to the crappy Motel 8 (don't own) on the outskirts of Sacramento. He absolutely hated his job, and his boss. The only person who he was really looking forward to see was Felix, his hilarious Swedish friend, who was staying in the US until he graduates high school.

As Anthony pulled into the parking lot he could already see Felix standing over one of the rails, listening to his music.

"Hey, bro," Felix said, taking off his headphones, "Mr. Biggitts wants to see you in his office."

"Why?"

I don't know, but he sounds pissed. I think it was something about you not coming into work on time."

"What the hell, man?! I got here on time!"

"He sent the whole staff an e-mail about arriving two hours earlier. Didn't you get it?"

"No! I swear that guy is trying to get me fired," Anthony grumbled.

"Did you actually check your e-mail?" Felix questioned.

Yes! Well… maybe! Who the hell are you anyway, my mom?"

Felix snickered as Anthony stomped passed him. He stalked into the motel lobby, and knocked on the office door behind the check in desk. When he heard the words 'come in' he opened the door.

"Mr. Padilla, please sit down," Mr. Biggitts said in a grave voice.

"Yes sir, you wanted to see me… sir?" Anthony asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"You are late today, Mr. Padilla, then again it's not like you haven't done this for the past eight times in a row. What made you late this time, Anthony? Did your car forget to start again? Did your step- dad hide the car keys from you? Did you have another 'family' emergency? I must say even your effort in making excuses has gone downhill."

"I didn't get the e-mail about coming in two hours early."

Mr. Biggitt circled around Anthony a few times before finally coming to a stop behind his desk. He then slammed his fists on the desk, only making Anthony's eyes widen in surprise. "What do you think this is, Padilla?! You think you can come in here anytime you want, and make a fool out of this establishment?!"

"N- No sir," Anthony stuttered.

"I am this close! This close to kicking your ass out on the street."

Anthony sighed, looking over to the side, "I guess this might not be a good time to ask this, but I need a raise, or some more hours or something, man."

"What?! Are you seriously considering asking me for more money, when you can't even get to work on time?!" he roared.

"Listen, our water got shut off, and I can barely pay for gas to get here, I just…" Anthony was cut off by Mr. Biggitt, who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was so close Anthony could smell a mix of whiskey and cigars on his breath.

"You listen to me Padilla, and you listen good. I don't give a shit about your home life; all I care about is you coming in, cleaning rooms, and leaving with no money from the register. Anything beyond that is not my problem. So, next time you come to work and you better be on time, you leave your problems at the door. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Anthony mumbled.

"Good. I'm not one to give pity. Life sucks, Padilla, live it and learn it," he growled, letting go of Anthony's collar, "B26 needs cleaning; you and the foreign kid can get that one. Also, the shower rod is getting loose in that room too, so do something about that."

"Do you want me to buy a new one?" Anthony questioned, getting up from the chair.

"No, just wedge it with something," Mr. Biggitt looked around, and grabbed a Dixie paper cup. He threw it at Anthony, who caught it with one hand, "Use that."

"Sir, this is a paper cup," Anthony said carefully.

"I'm aware of what it is, Padilla. Just fold the cup up and cram it in between the rod and the wall."

"O- Ok, sir," Anthony said, walking out of the office. When he got outside and up the stairs, Felix was already next to the room they were supposed to clean.

"The people in this room were having sex," he laughed.

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Well, it might have been because they rushed out of the room so fast, or it could be because while you were having your little chat with the boss I could hear them going at it like two jack rabbits."

"It was probably better than the conversation I had with Biggitts," Anthony said as he opened the room door.

"Yeah, what did big tits want? Did he fire you?" Felix asked, pushing the cleaning cart inside.

"Not yet, but I really pissed him off when I asked for a raise."

"You asked for a raise?" he laughed, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, but I was pretty scared. I thought he was going to eat me."

Felix barked out a laughed, and turned on the lights, "Are you fucking kidding me? Look at the mess these people made! You Americans are so gross," he groaned.

"Now I know why he wanted us to clean this room. He's such a fucking baby, I think we should start calling him bitch fits instead of big tits," Anthony grimaced as he walked into the disgusting room. He made his way to the bathroom, trying not to contract some kind of disease.

"And where in hell do you think you're going?"

"Biggitts wants me to fix the shower rod, it's loose or something," Anthony said, holding up the cup.

"Anthony, that's a cup," Felix said a little confused.

"That's what I said! He's such a fucking tightwad!"

Once Anthony had finished he walked into the bedroom to see Felix poking things with the handle of the duster.

"It's so gross, and I found a pair of used panties over here by the bed."

"They must have had some fun last night, I'm kind of jealous."

"Jealous? I don't think I would describe my feelings of this room as 'jealous'.

"Better to be the ones fucking in it than cleaning it," Anthony sighed. He couldn't keep his mind off that kid, he kind of reminded him of Ian. Hey, maybe if Anthony could fix his internet friend's problem he could fix Ian's too.

"Something's on your mind," Felix said, coming to some kind of conclusion, "What's up?"

"Well, remember how I told you about the guy I was talking to online?"

"Yeah, did you finally realize you like guys?" Felix chuckled when Anthony's face turned red.

"I don't like guys! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Maybe because you do," Felix rolled his eyes, "Anyway continue."

"He said he likes to cut himself."

Felix winced a little, "And what did you say?"

"Well, I kind of disconnected the chat right after he said it," Anthony admitted.

"I don't mean to be mean, but I don't think that helped his self esteem."

"I know I fucked up. Do you think he'll be on tomorrow?"

"If he hasn't off'd himself yet," Felix muttered which earned a heated glare from Anthony.

"I just hope I didn't hurt his feelings too bad," Anthony mumbled mostly to himself. He then picked up some disinfectant and went back to work, with only that kid on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I put pewds in the story because he and Anthony play off each other very well, and I love him! Soo yeah ._. Ok, so a few things. First off the conversation between Anthony and his boss was inspired by that one scene in 8mile where B- Rabbit asked for more shifts from his boss, but his boss refused because he had been late numerous times. Secondly, the whole paper cup thing was from something I had experienced. One time when I went to Tennessee with my parents, we stayed in this Motel where there was a paper cup smashed between the end of the shower rod and the wall. It was so gross! XD Lastly I just wanted to thank you guys again for reading and favoring and reviewing. It means a lot to me. :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while, but there's not much progress in this chapter. There will be much more in the next one, it's just this chapter is so meh. My creativity was not up to standards while I was writing this. I would have taken more time, but I've let you guys wait long enough. Alright, so things are going to get heated and awkward in this chapter. We see more from Melanie, and Mari FINALLY gets introduced officially. A little bit more lines from Josh and David because I am totally shipping Jovencorn in this. Well, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related. **

* * *

><p>"Dude, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life," Anthony mumbled, crossing his arms.<p>

"No it's not," Matt replied, leaning back in his chair.

Kalel rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her water, "You guys are idiots, are you seriously _still_ arguing over this? Lunch is almost over, and neither of you have touched your trays."

"Kalel, you don't understand the importance of this debate. Just be a good little vegan, and go back to eating you carrot sticks," Matt laughed.

Kalel rolled her eyes once more before smacking Matt over the head, "I'm vegetarian, and shut up."

"I don't care how many oxygen tanks and snorkels you have, Sohinki. It is physically impossible for you to live under water, end of discussion."

"Not if I have this glass dome… like Sandy, from SpongeBob! Dude, that shit would be so sweet."

"What happens when something hits it and it cracks? Water will fill the dome. Then what would happen? Oh that's right… you'll die," Anthony said.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first. We'll see who's laughing when MTV comes over to my underwater mansion, and I'll be all like 'Yo MTV this is my crib'. But then I'll have to kick them out because I don't deal with MTV'S bullshit," he snapped, making Kalel and Anthony laugh.

"An underwater mansion, huh? Will I be invited, Matt?" asked a feminine voice from behind.

Anthony turned around to see it was Mari Takahashi, the Asian super genius, whose student body president and instructs children's ballet classes on the weekends. Mari was one of the most liked people in the entire school, probably because she never really judged anyone. She didn't care who it was, if they were nice to her then she was nice to them.

"Of course! It wouldn't be a super awesome mansion, if there wasn't a super awesome girl," Matt blushed, making Kalel glare daggers at him.

"Well that's sweet," she smiled, but then directed her attention to Kalel, "Kalel, I just wanted to thank you again for letting me borrow your chemistry notes. I was so stressing that period, writing down my dance lesson for Saturday, and then there's the can food drive I'm organizing, and I have to think up a fundraiser for my church and… it's just so tiring sometimes," she sighed, handing the notes to Kalel.

"No problem, Mari," Kalel said, accepting the notes, "Oh, and we're still on for studying at my house tonight, right?"

"Duh, how can I forget?" she giggled.

"And will your old pal Sohinki get to come to this study party?" Matt asked with a pout.

"No," Kalel stated firmly, deadpanning him.

"Jeeze, someone woke up on the wrong side of your bed," he whispered to Anthony.

"Oh, well maybe next time, Matt," Mari giggled, walking off.

"Ok, next time, he smiled. Matt stared longingly at her until something hit him in the arm, it was Kalel's fist.

"Sohinki!"

"What?"

"What did I say about you hanging out with Mari?"

"Ok, first off when have I ever listened to you? Secondly, she's my partner, my partner for a project that is worth seventy percent of my grade. So, screw what you say, I'm hanging out with her."

"Oh please! When have you ever cared about your grades," she huffed.

"She's got a point," Anthony interrupted.

"Whatever," Matt grumbled. "Besides, I need a distraction ever since Evelina and I broke up."

"You mean after you broke up with her, and she stopped hanging out with us for like a month because you can't keep it in your pants," Kalel growled.

"Hey, we had a mutual understanding and decided to break it off. Also, give me some credit, she's the only girl I had and didn't sleep with."

"That's such an accomplishment," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. "I'm just glad she forgave you and is back in our group."

Anthony nodded in agreement, but then tuned the rest of his conversation out. He was too tired to deal with their bickering. He still needed to figure out how he was going to fix the problem. _Which one?_ He thought bitterly. First, there was the problem with Ian, or more like the problem Ian had with him, whatever it was. Secondly, there's the problem with his online friend, and how Insensitive Anthony was. He still needed to lay low, because of his dilemma with the mafia. Then, there are the minor issues such as: His stepdad, his real dad, his car, his clothes, his grades, and his general personality. Anthony usually knew how to control his emotions and making sure he doesn't do anything he would regret, but sometimes all the shit in his life makes him want to go back to the way he was before.

Anthony looked back over to Sohinki, who was sticking Kalel's celery sticks in his ears, making her angry. But, soon they were both laughing like two idiots. Anthony smiled at this, because this was what kept him sane, his friends.

"Excuse me," a voice said, pulling Anthony out of his thoughts.

He glanced up to see a young girl with brown hair wearing a tank top and over it was a Mine Craft T-shirt cut right above her belly button. She looked younger than them, but the under classman were supposed to be in class, while junior and seniors ate lunch. "Uh… can I help you?" Anthony asked.

"Hi, I'm Melanie and I'm looking for my cousin, Ian Hecox. Do you know where he is?"

The three teens shared a look, but it was Kalel who spoke first, "Ian usually doesn't eat lunch, but I don't know where he is. Why do you need to know?"

"He left for school without his inhaler, and when I tried to give it to him he just left. I would have given it to him on the bus, but he rode to school with his friend Josh."

"I didn't know Ian had asthma," Anthony mumbled.

"Yeah, the last time he had an attack was when he was seven, but you know… can't be too careful," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry I don't know where he…" Anthony was cut off by someone yelling, as if right of cue, Ian, Josh and David walked out of the bathroom, followed by Braxton. Anthony scowled, but looked up to see the confusion on Melanie's face.

"I thought I told that overgrown muscle mass to back off," Sohinki grumbled.

"I don't understand," Melanie said.

Kalel put her hand over her mouth in surprise, "She doesn't know."

Anthony, noticing the confusion on Melanie's face, now understood why Ian's not sticking up for himself. It's not because he was too scared, it was because he didn't want his family to know what was going on. He turned to Melanie and sighed, "Ian is being bullied."

"What?" she said in shock. "But why? Why would anyone be meant to Ian? He hasn't done anything wrong!" she replied angrily.

"No, no he hasn't," Anthony huffed.

"Then, _why_ would someone be bullying him?"

"Because he's gay, and Braxton is homophobic… and an asshole," Kalel grumbled.

"Ian is gay?" she asked, looking very surprised.

"Wow, for his cousin you seem to not know a lot about him," Sohinki pointed out, earning a hit from Kalel.

"I- I haven't seen him in like six years, but we spent a lot of time together growing up. I'm staying with him and his mom for a few months, while my parents are on a trip. He doesn't like to talk to me all that much, but I thought we were close. I admit I was mean to him when we were younger, but I really do care about him," Melanie said, ashamed.

Anthony gave her a sympathetic pat on the back, but looked back up to see Braxton taunting Ian. Josh and David seem to be standing up for him, but it wasn't enough. Braxton then pushed Ian back, making him fall down. Anthony shared a pained look with Kalel and Sohinki. When he turned his head back to Melanie, he could see pure anger and hate in her eyes.

Melanie shrugged Anthony's hand off her, and stomped out of the cafeteria and over to where Braxton was.

Anthony, knowing how Braxton was, followed her. He didn't want Ian's cousin to get hurt. "Melanie! Melanie, be careful! You don't want to get into this; he's the principal's son!" Anthony called out. Though it was too late, she was already over there, standing in front of Ian. He, Kalel and Sohinki ran over to them, to see what would happen.

"Mel?! What are you doing here?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Braxton laughed.

"Shut up," she snapped, drawing attention from some of the other students.

"Ooh feisty, but a little rude, don't ya think?" Braxton smiled deviously, leaving an uneasy feeling in the pit of Anthony's his stomach.

Melanie took a step forward in anger, throwing him a glare that was so cold it would probably freeze Hell over. "Why would you do that? Why would you hurt Ian… what has he ever done to you?" she question, her voice rising over the hushed whispers. Because everyone knew what kind of trouble Melanie was getting herself into.

Braxton laughed a little, mostly to himself, "And who are you, little girl?"

"My name is not 'little girl', it's Melanie. I'm Ian's younger cousin."

"Ha, this is too cute," he laughed, turning to Ian, "You were too pussy to stand up to me, so you brought your cousin to do it for you. Ooh… I'm so scared," he chuckled.

"You won't be laughing, when I kick your teeth in," she growled.

Braxton's light mood suddenly turned sour when he heard those words, "You don't know me, do you?" when he got no answer he continued, "My name is Braxton Price, aka Principal Price's son. I play varsity football, and I can bench two hundred. This school fears me," he said, taking some kids water bottle, drinking out of it to prove his point, "But, that's ok… you didn't know. A young pretty girl like you, wanting to stand up for her cousin, I get it. No, I really do, so just this one I'll let your little comment slide. I'll let you go back to class unharmed, because as everyone here knows… I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

Anthony looked over to Melanie, waiting for her answer. He was fully expecting her to run for the hills, but to everyone's surprise she held her stance. He didn't know what to do, should he intervene? Should he tell her to leave? Anthony opened his mouth to speak, but Ian beat him to it.

"Melanie, leave. I can handle this by myself."

"No you, Ian! I'm not going to let this douche treat you like this. I'm sure as hell not going to let him talk to _me_ like he just did."

"Besides that's pretty low to hit a girl," Josh grumbled, glaring up at him.

"Oh shut it, Ovenshire," he snapped, pushing Josh to the ground, knocking his glasses off in the process. Braxton flashed another devious smile, before stepping on them, breaking the glasses.

"Shit! Josh, you ok?" David asked, kneeling next to his boyfriend.

"Other than being blind, peachy," Josh rubbed his head and looked up at David, smiling his cute boyish smile.

"Ok, that was fucking uncalled for!" Sohinki yelled, from where he and Anthony were standing.

"He's right, you're an asshole!" Melanie shouted.

"Don't call me an asshole, bitch! That is unless you want me to bruise up your face."

"Don't talk to her like that," Ian mumbled, getting up from the ground.

"Excuse me? What did you just tell me, Hecox?" Braxton asked, bewildered.

"I said don't talk to my little cousin like that. If you lay a hand on her, it will be the last thing you ever touch," he said coldly, surprising everyone. "I don't care if you pick on me, but no one talks to Melanie like that. She is my baby cousin, and I will stick up for her no matter what. And I think…" Ian was interrupted by Braxton, who punched him in the stomach so hard, that he fell to the ground again.

"Ian!" Melanie cried, crouching down to him.

Kalel, who went to stand next to Melanie, spoke next, "You're a pitiful excuse for a person, you know that?"

"Shut up, Cullen. At least I didn't come from a broken home… at least _my_ mom still lives with me," he said, making Kalel gasp.

Anthony had enough by that point. If hitting Ian wasn't enough, bringing up Kalel's mom took the cake. Without thinking, he walked up to Braxton, slamming him hard into the wall. Anthony clasped one hand over Braxton's neck, ready to strangle him for what he just said. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Kalel's mom. You don't know her, you never knew her. You have no right to open your big fat mouth, and talk about Kalel, or her mother," he spat.

Braxton grinned wickedly, "You think you're so cool, Padilla. You're not though, you're just like you drugged up friends. You have no future, no money, and no girlfriend. I have all of that, plus I have both my parents.

Anthony's eyes widened at that remark, he wasn't expecting that. His hand's lost their viper grip, as he gently let go of Braxton.

"Did that hurt, Anthony? Do you have some unresolved daddy issues?"

"Anthony?" Kalel said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Anthony shrugged it off, and then headed towards the front door, "I- I need to go think," he said mostly to himself.

"Dude, you can't just leave school!" Sohinki called out, but Anthony didn't listen.

Instead he just kept walking until he reached the double doors. Without looking back he pushed through, walking away from the situation entirely. Anthony dragged himself to his car, not really knowing where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to be alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not even going to bother with apologizing about not updating this story, because you're all probably so done with my shit. But, I just started school and had to get back into the groove of things before I could start writing again. So, in this chapter Ian follows Anthony and they ditch school, there are also talks about a party. Also, this picks up where it left off in the last chapter, so if you haven't read in awhile, I recommend rereading the last chapter. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, Media Monkeys! (I'm calling my readers that now, so get on my level XD.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>"Good riddance," Braxton grimaced as Anthony walked out the door.<p>

Melanie glared up at him, "You shut up. Do you think this makes you look better, more powerful? Because it doesn't, it makes you look weak. It shows how vulnerable you are to succumb to your own anger, and inflicting it on others only makes you weaker," she helped up Ian, and stood in front of him so she could get a good look at Braxton. "I should know from experience. Hurting the people around you is only going to deepen the grave you've already dug for yourself."

Anger spread across Braxton's face no one has ever spoken to him like this. H has always been in control, but now he wasn't sure what to do, "You better take that back, or you'll regret it," he snarled.

"Yeah, how about no?" she snapped, finally walking away.

Ian watched Melanie walk down the long hallway, wondering what she meant by, 'I should know from experience'. Though, Ian didn't bother dwelling on it much, because his mind was only on Anthony. How could Braxton say those things, and why did Anthony respond that way? Anthony was calmest person he knew. Ian looked back at Braxton, who was stalking away in anger. Now, it was only him, Kalel, Josh, Matt and David in the commons area.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked Kalel.

Kalel just responded with a small nod, but Ian could tell she was hurting. "I'm just worried about Anthony," she mumbled.

"Where did he go?" Ian asked.

Kalel glanced up at him in surprise, "why do you want to know?"

"I just- I," he stuttered.

"Bothering him is only going to make it worse," Kalel said in a tired voice, "he's been through enough, Ian."

"Yeah? Well, so have I," he stated, and then turned around. Ian walked to the double doors that led to the parking lot. He could hear David and Josh calling out his name, but he didn't listen, not fully. He was too worried about Antony.

Ian walked out of the school with ease, and hoped that Anthony's car was still here. When he saw that it was, he all but ran to it. "Hey," Ian gasped out of breath once he reached the car.

Anthony was staring down at his lap, probably thinking about something important. "What do you want?" he asked, not looking up.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting here, just about to leave. You?"

"I was worried about you… you kinda left in a hurry."

"It was either leave, or stab the hell out of Braxton," he mumbled, reaching into his pocket. Anthony pulled out a pocket knife, and dropped it on the dashboard. He then glanced up at Ian with hurt eyes, "I'm not well, Ian. I almost hurt him; my sanity is slipping away from me. It's just like your cousin said, I'm weak."

Ian's eyes widened. He didn't know Anthony was hurting this bad, "She was talking about Braxton, Anthony. He's weak because he lets his anger get the best of him, you don't. You were strong enough to walk away."

"I guess," Anthony started up his car, "thanks, Ian."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but it's going to be far away from here. I'll probably just end up driving around until I want to go home. So, probably forever," he added.

"Can I come?"

Now it was Anthony's turn to look surprised, "I guess, but wouldn't you miss school. I mean, aren't you worried about getting in trouble."

"I think I'll be ok. What about you though? Aren't you going to get in trouble?"

"I don't think anyone would miss me. Besides, I just go to school, so I don't have to be home all the time, and because I don't really want to end up living in a box."

Ian let out a small laugh, as he got into the passenger seat of the car, "I don't know; boxes are in this year."

Anthony chuckled, "Sohinki wants to live in a glass dome… underwater."

"Well, you know what they say about real estate, it's all about location," Ian said, as Anthony pulled out of the school parking lot.

It had been a few hours of driving around and it was starting to get late. Ian had asked Anthony to drop him off at his house, and Anthony agreed with him, not wanting to keep Ian out too long.

"Anthony?" Ian asked after moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you want to go home?"

Anthony stared at the long road ahead, his hands started to shake, "I don't want to go home to my stepdad," he admitted.

"You don't like your stepdad?"

"He's not my favorite person."

Ian looked out the window, "What about your real dad?"

"I don't know him," Anthony mumbled in an almost sad voice.

"What about your mom? Do you want to see her?"

"Every day... But, it will be a while until I see her again," Anthony noted dryly.

"I don't understand," Ian turned to Anthony, knitting his brow.

"My mom is dead, Ian."

This made Ian go completely silent, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to apologize to Anthony for being so pushy to know about his personal life, but all he could say was this, "How did she die?"

Anthony let out a tired sigh, "She was in a car wreck. My mom went to the store with my two younger brothers; she was hit by a drunk driver that was on the wrong side of the road. The police told me that she died instantly, so there was no pain. My brothers lived, but due to custody reasons they went to go live with their dad in Arizona."

"I'm sorry," Ian said, as they pulled into his driveway.

"It's not your fault, _you_ didn't kill her."

"Yeah, but still… I'm sorry."

"Thanks… you're a sweet guy, Ian. You remind me of someone, but I can't really put my finger on it."

Ian got out of the car, the wind was blowing hard and he wished he would have gotten a jacket. He bid Anthony farewell and turned towards his house. He started to walk away, but then he spun back around, "Hey Anthony! Wanna know what you remind me of?"

"A psychopath?" he smiled slightly.

"Ian shook his head, "A fallen angel," and with that, Ian ran up his steps and into his house.

* * *

><p>It was a crisp September afternoon. Ian sat on the floor, playing paddle ball with himself. He had invited some of his friends to hangout and for the most part they were just sitting in Ian's room doing pretty much nothing.<p>

"So did you get in trouble with your mom," Josh asked, sitting on Ian's bed with David.

"No, the school called my house, but I deleted the message before she could hear it."

"Did you enjoy the alone time you had with Anthony?" Shane Dawson asked looking up from the movie he was watching on his phone.

"Ian's face went dark shades of red, "I just left, because I was worried about him."

"Sure," David smiled deviously.

"I'm serious! That guy makes me want to throw up."

"Lying doesn't look good on you, Ian," Shane rolled his eyes.

"I'm not lying. I only left because I was worried he was going to blow up the school, or something."

"Every time I listen to you guys talk about your school it makes me more convinced that you're all actually from an insane asylum, and this is just a crazy hallucination one of you are having," Flitz said, not looking away from his game of Titanfall.

Ian couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe you should transfer then."

"Maybe I should. I could protect you from the evil in your school."

"Don't do it, Flitz. You'll contract some kind of horrible disease, or worse," David pleaded jokingly.

"Speaking of terrible disease," Shane interrupted, "I'm having a party this weekend. My mom is going to be out of town and my brothers are going to bring beer and stuff,"

"Beer _and_ diseases? I'm in!" Josh laughed.

"Me too," David and Flitz said in unison.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that Anthony is going to be there too," Shane said nonchalantly.

Ian scowled at him, "I don't care. I just don't want to get drunk and do something stupid, so I'm not going."

"You drink?"

"I try not to. Let's just say I'm not the most responsible person when I do."

"Oh c'mon, Ian! You need to loosen up and do something fun for once. What's the worst that could happen?" Josh asked.

"I guess you're right, but I just need to think about it," Ian said, casting his eyes to the ground. _What _is_ the worst that could happen?_ He wondered.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Wanna know what you remind me of? A fallen angel." That was probably the sappiest thing I could have ever written. Also surprise Shane and Flitz cameo, because they're awesome.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! I have not been doing well with updating, but I promise I'm doing my best. Ok, so in this chapter Ian goes to Shane's party, and Anthony goes through emotional problems. Also, in this chapter I'm using a few snippets from the song 'Jesus of Suburbia' by Green Day. It's a really good song and I recommend you listen to it, but be warned it's a nine minute song, but well worth listening to. Ok, that's it I think? Enjoy the chapter, Media Monkeys! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>Ian walked up the steps to Shane's house practically sweating from how nervous he was. He didn't know what possessed him to actually come to the party, but here he was, standing at the door. Ian put his ear up to the entrance and could hear the wild thump of music. "I can't do this," he said to himself, "You're going to embarrass yourself. You're antisocial, a freak, you don't belong in this scene… Plus, you're talking to yourself!" Ian place one hand on the brick wall and sighed.<p>

"I think it's cute when you talk to yourself," a voice said, making Ian's head shoot up.

"Anthony?" he breathed, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," he answered.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You probably think all that stuff is true, right?"

"Ian, you need to stop worrying about what other people say about you. So what if you're antisocial, and who gives a fuck if you talk to yourself. I'm a freak too, everyone is a freak; some just chooses to show it more than others."

"It's hard to stop worrying when people keep reminding you of your faults."

"I know, but I think I can help. I have some hash in my car, and if you wanna smoke some I'll let you."

Ian looked at Anthony uneasily. What would Anthony do if he said no? Would he criticize him? "I- I don't, I don't smoke."

Anthony eyed Ian carefully and then sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have offered."

"That's good you don't smoke though. If you did, you'd probably end up like me. But, the offer is still on the table; just anytime you need it, tell me."

Ian smiled at this, "Thanks, Anthony."

"Don't mention it. But, we should probably get inside… don't want to miss the party, right?"

"Yeah," Ian laughed nervously, mentally scolding himself. He followed Anthony into the house, not really knowing what to do. The living room was filled with people either socializing or dancing. There was a strong aroma of weed and beer cans were all over the furniture.

"Now, this is a party," Anthony smirked, sliding his jacket off his body.

Ian watched carefully as Anthony discarded his coat, showing a little stomach when his shirt pulled up. He didn't want to admit it, but it was turning him on.

"See something you like, Hecox?"Anthony laughed, clearly noticing Ian's predicament.

Ian's face shot up like a rocket. His face turned crimson and he was stuttering over words, "Wh- Wha- What?! I- I a, I didn't mean, well you were just, just so-"

"Sexy? Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You fucking wish, Padildo!"

Anthony snickered as he watched Ian's blush darken (if that was even possible). "Y'know that kind of hurts my feelings," he shrugged, "Anyway, I'm going to go find Kalel; she texted me that her and Sohinki were here already. See you around, Ian. I like hanging out with you, even though it's kind of obvious you don't like hanging out with me," Anthony said. The conversation soon got silent and awkward, and the air was dense around them. Anthony shuffled his feet while Ian casted his eyes to the ground. Soon, Anthony decided to go find his friends, leaving Ian the only one in the foyer.

"What makes you think that I don't," he whispered under his breath. What gave Anthony the right to tell him how he feels? Even though he never really liked Anthony, Ian couldn't help but feel affection for the guy. To Ian, Anthony was like a real bad pop song, as much as you want to despise the song, it'll grow on you.

Though, Ian never paid much attention to Anthony in the past, he was starting to notice little things about the brown eyed boy that made him weak at the knees like: How cute his laugh is, the way his dimples appear when he smiled, his voice which sounded like an angel.

Ian didn't know why these feelings were appearing all of the sudden; it was confusing him. In fact, everything's been confusing lately. Sometimes it made Ian want to cry, yell and scream, but he knew he wouldn't get answers that way. No, maybe he just needs to find something he's looking for, or someone.

A few minutes of standing at the door way, Ian didn't really know what to do. He was going to go look for Josh and David when he felt someone clasp his shoulder. Ian looked back to see that it was Shane, who was holding a red plastic cup in his hand.

Shane smiled, "Ian, you made it! I'm glad you decided to show up," he said, draping his arm around Ian in a friendly manner. Shane guided him into the center of the living room, when there were many students practically dry humping each other. "Listen, I know this is your first time at a party, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need anything. Also, David told me more about your 'problem' with drinking, so there are some sodas in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Shane," Ian smiled as his friend walked away. He was glad Shane was here to help, but now he was all alone. Oh shit, he was alone! Ian started to panic. What the hell is he supposed to do at a high school party? And, where the fuck was Josh and David? They were supposed to be here to help him. Now, he was stuck in the middle of an unfamiliar crowd, and he doesn't know what to do.

Ian pushed his way through the large mass, trying to make his way to the kitchen. His head was swarming with fear and anxiety so much that he couldn't see straight. It was hot, so hot, Ian was having trouble breathing. The whole place was a suffocating pit of hell, and the walls were closing in on him. He was in a hotbed of dancing idiots, who were killing their brain cells (that is if they haven't lost them all already). And the music! The music was so loud, it was piercing his ears. The walls, the people, the music, they were all consuming him. The only thing he could focus on, were the lyrics of the song that was playing; it seemed to calm him down.

_At the center of the earth_

_In the parking lot_

_Of the 7-11 where I was taught _

_The motto was just a lie _

_It says home is where your heart is_

_But what a shame_

'_Cause everyone's heart _

_Doesn't beat the same_

_It's beating out of time. _

_City of the dead_

_At the end of another lost highway _

_Signs misleading to nowhere _

_City of the damned_

_Lost children with dirty faces today _

_No one really seems to care._

Ian made it to the kitchen in a sweaty panting mess. His breathing started to die down back to normal and his head started to clear. And, all he knew was he _really_ needed a drink.

* * *

><p>Anthony leaned against the wall near the snack table with Matt and Kalel. They were chilling away from the crowd, because they knew dancing with the 'in crowd' was just going to drop their IQ levels. So, they decided to just watch from afar, trying to be as invisible as possible. And, if there was one thing Anthony knew about, it was being invisible.<p>

"So, Shane's party is pretty cool," Kalel said after a minute of silence.

Anthony and Matt both nodded their heads in agreement, creating another awkward silence between the group.

"Alright, can we please talk about the excessive amount of alcohol at this party? Why is that the only thing here? What about water or soda? Am I the only mother fucking person here that likes soda?!" Anthony asked, trying to make it not so awkward.

Kalel snickered, "I think there's soda in the kitchen."

"Why? Why, must they be so inconspicuous about it?!"

"I don't know, Anthony. Maybe you should take it up with the host, and tell him about the inconspicuous beverage arrangements," Matt said.

"Oh shut up, Sohinki. You probably don't even know what inconspicuous means," Anthony shot back.

"Yes I do! It means something that is not conspicuous."

"That's not a good definition, ass hat. Use it in a sentence!"

"Anthony asked Matt to use inconspicuous in a sentence."

"I give up!" Anthony cried out.

Kalel rolled her eyes, "Boys, Boys, calm down. Let's just try to enjoy the party."

"Speaking of enjoying the party," Matt piped up, "look who's here."

Kalel and Anthony turned around to see Mari Takahashi, dancing with a couple of boys from school; she was wearing a white Halter Top shirt and purple short shorts. Anthony observed the Asian girl further. He could tell this was her first time at a party even though she wasn't showing it. The provocative dancing and clothes were signs, but the biggest indicator was her eyes. Anthony could see that she was unsure about her decision in being here.

It was a classic case of the teenage rebellion phase, but the problem with girls like Mari, was that she started too late. Mari had been caged in by her father for so long and lived a clean fancy life; she's completely aloof to the real world. There was no mistake why she was doing this, Anthony knew. Mari wanted to be accepted by her peers and she's going to do anything for the attention from low lives that could really care less about her, because she wasn't going to get any from her mother or father, no she's been barking up that tree for seventeen years.

It seemed that Anthony was taking this whole thing out of proportion, and maybe he was, but it happened one too many times and this couldn't be a happy ending. Mari was either going to get drunk and wake up to realize that what she did was a mistake, or she would get hooked on something and her life would spiral downhill, either way it will happen tonight. And, maybe it will be because of her parent's constriction, or maybe it will be because of Matt. But if it was, Anthony wouldn't tell for the sake of hurting Matt's feelings, or proving Kalel right. No, he's just going to stand back and try to avoid being in the middle of Kalel and Matt fighting, because trying to intervene between those two, would be like trying to get between an angel and a demon. And, in that scenario, no one wins.

"She came a long way from the catholic church," Matt muttered.

"Someone should tell her, her vulnerability is showing," Anthony chimed in.

"I don't like this. Look at her, she's parading around like a slut, and Mari is not a slut!" Kalel said.

"This is how it starts," Anthony sighs.

"Mari will not turn out like that!"

"Kalel, she's showing all the signs of a potential crackhead. I'm not saying I'm right, I hope to God I'm not, but you have to look at the reality of things."

"Maybe, but someone has a chance to stop it! If you see a problem, you don't just let it run away, you fix it! You fix them. You can stop it before it goes any further."

"Then why don't _you_ 'fix her'?"

"Because, Mari won't listen to me," she said sadly.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to get a piece of that before another guy does," Matt said with a wink, before walking away.

Kalel gasped in shock, "You're such a pig, Matthew Sohinki!" she called out.

Anthony snickered, earning a hit from Kalel.

"I'm serious, Anthony! He's such a fucking jack ass sometimes."

"Seems to me like you're in _love_ with him."

"What?! Fuck no! As fucking if," she said in disgust.

"Oh, yeah; I forgot," Anthony smiled, "you're in love with Wes."

"No I'm not! Listen, I just don't want what happened to Evelina to happen to Mari. I love Matt like a brother, but he can't keep a girl any better than he can keep a job."

"Aww, it's so cute when you care," he laughed.

"Stop laughing, asshole. Now, since we're alone, tell me about what's going on between you and Ian."

Anthony shrugged, "there's nothing to tell."

"That's a lie, Anthony Padilla, and you know it! I saw you talking to him in the foyer; I could see the way you were looking at him. Why are you trying so hard to hide your sexuality?"

"I'm not trying to hide anything. Why are you pestering me about it?"

"Because we are best friends, Anthony! I don't like being lied to."

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are, Anthony."

Anthony was starting to panic by now, he was also a little angry. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? "Just leave me alone, Kalel, ok?" and with that Anthony left. He didn't want to be on trial and he didn't want to be at this party anymore. He was going to get a pop from the kitchen, find Shane and tell him thanks for the party, and then he was going to leave. Though it was hard to get past the dancing people trying to grind on him, at least the music wasn't horrible. Anthony even found himself singing along to the song.

_Dearly beloved are you listening? _

_I can't remember a word that you were saying _

_Are we demented or am I disturbed? _

_The space that's in between insane and insecure _

_Oh, therapy, can you please fill the void? _

_Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed? _

_Nobody's perfect and I stand accused _

_For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse._

Anthony still found himself pushing past the mass of people. He wasn't really looking where he was going, because his mind was on other things. So, when he found himself walking straight into someone else, he was surprised. He ended up knocking the other person on their back while also falling on top of them in the process. "Oh, shit! Sorry I didn't mean to… Ian?" Anthony asked, shocked to see who it was he actually knocked over.

Ian looked up at him with his baby blue eyes, not really saying anything. His eyes were glazed over like he was in some kind of trance, and he smiled lazily as he propped himself up on one elbow.

_And I leave behind_

_This hurricane of fucking lies_

_And I walked this line _

_A million and one fucking times _

_But not this time_

_I don't feel any shame, I won't apologize_

_When there ain't nowhere you can go_

_Running away from pain when you've been victimized _

_Tales from another broken home. _

Anthony, who still was on top of Ian, stared at him curiously. Ian wouldn't have let him stay here this long without pushing him off. There was something definitely wrong with him, and Anthony knew what it was, he could smell it on his breath. Ian was drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys hope this was worth the wait! Sorry for being slow on updates, but better late than never, right? Funny story, when I had Anthony rant about there being more beer than soda. I actually got that from 'High school party', by Bo Burnham. He's a hilarious musical comic, if you didn't know who he was already. Ok, so might upload the next chapter tomorrow, no promises though!<strong>

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, what do we have here? An update from yours truly? Yes, and I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I've been busy with school and I was busy over Christmas break, but now I'm back for the New Year and I'm ready to keep writing for you guys. I'll make sure to update as soon as I can, because this chapter is juicy. Also, in this chapter Anthony tells Ian how he truly feels about him. Thank you for your patience and enjoy the chapter, Media Monkeys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p><em>Anthony, who still was on top of Ian, stared at him curiously. Ian wouldn't have let him stay here this long without pushing him off. There was something definitely wrong with him, and Anthony knew what it was, he could smell it on his breath. Ian was drunk. <em>

There are many small events that happen every day that could change a person's life forever. A scientific theory that a single occurrence, no matter how small, can change the course of history as we know it; this is called The Butterfly Effect. Now, Anthony did not know it yet, but just like Mari, his life was going to change forever, and it was going to happen tonight.

Anthony looked down at Ian, who by now should have been in a state of panic. He didn't really know a lot about Ian, but for some reason he didn't like to be touched, he didn't like anyone invading his personal space, and he definitely didn't like Anthony. So, Anthony got off of him, because he knew that's what Ian would have wanted if he was sober.

"Ian? Ian, can you hear me?" Anthony asked in a slow methodical voice, as if talking too loud would scare him away.

Ian stared at him with the same dazed expression a before. He looked like he was going to talk, forming the sentences in his mind, like a baby practicing their first words. When he finally spoke it was something short and simple, "yeah."

"Yeah? Do you know you're drunk?"

Ian smiled idly and replied with, "fuck yeah I do."

Anthony rolled his eyes, and then stood up. He then helped Ian up, putting the smaller boy's arm around his shoulder. As the both walked to the kitchen, Ian, gently put hid head on Anthony's chest. Anthony realized this and a cold shiver went up his spine. Once they made it to the small kitchen, he led Ian to a chair and sat him down.

"Ok, now that I got you out of that scene, I want to know something. Why'd you get drunk, Ian? This isn't like you," Anthony said.

"Because of m- my anxiety. The alcohol makes me feel numb, like nothin can hurt me."

"You like feeling numb?"

Ian shook his head, "no, s' like the good numb. I don't like the bad numb, that makes me feel like I'm nothin! Nothin to nobody… makes me wanna do things…" he trailed off.

Anthony sat down in the chair next to Ian, looking him straight in the eyes, "What kind of things?"

"Makes me wanna do things to make me feel like I aint dead. It's kinda like that song, uh… by the Goo Goo Dolls. Airis?"

"Iris," Anthony corrected him.

"Y'know when he says, uh 'you bleed just to know you're alive'? That shit really speaks to me," he smiled.

"Ian, are you saying that you cut yourself?" he asked in a dreadful tone. Anthony didn't want to think that Ian was so low in his life.

Right after he said that something in Ian's eyes changed something angrier and more malicious, "NO! Why would you fuckin say that?! I'm not fucked up! Not fucked up like you!" he spat.

Anthony was taken aback by this; Ian has never spoken to him this way before. Then again, he was drunk; Anthony just had to be careful with him. "Ian? Ian, I want you to listen to me," he said, grabbing him by his shoulders, "I want you to stay here, ok. I'm going to go find Josh or David. I'm going to tell them you're drunk and that I'm taking you home."

Ian stood up in rage and jabbed his finger to Anthony's chest, "Who gave you the right to tell me what to *hic* fuckin do! You're not my mom, and even if you were I wouldn't listen to you anyway!"

"Ian," he said in the calmest way possible, "You're drunk, do you hear me? You. Are. Drunk. I need to get you somewhere, so you can sleep this off," Ian glared at him. When he got him to settle down, Anthony left the kitchen to find one of Ian's friends.

He looked around to see nothing but moving bodies in front of him. It was hard to move through the crowd without bumping into anyone. Out of the corner of his eye, at the doorway, Anthony saw Sohinki guiding Mari out of the house. _Of course,_ Anthony thought as he rolled his eyes.

It took him a while, but he found Shane by the snack table, talking to some football player. He knew Shane was one of Ian's friend, and his to a certain extent. So, maybe he could shed some light on this whole 'Ian situation'.

"Padilla! What can I do for ya?" Shane asked as Anthony approached him.

"Can I talk to you for a second… alone?"

Shane shared a glance with his football friend and then looked back at Anthony, "Sure." He then turned to his friend and said, "I'll be back in a minute Joey, and tell Lisa and Tyler I'll take them home too."

The football player known as Joey, nodded his head and then left.

"So, what _can_ I do ya for, Anthony?" Shane said, leaning back on the wall.

"You're one of Ian's good friends and you know something I don't," Anthony blurted out a little too fast. When he saw that Shane didn't understand what he was talking about, Anthony decided to word it a different way, "Ian is drunk, and I don't know why he would do something like that. He always seemed like a guy with reason; he's someone who has his life together. I don't see why he would want to drink."

Shane bit his lip in force of habit. He looked apprehensive and guilty as hell, "Damnit! I should have been watching him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Apparently Ian is an idiot while he's drunk. He doesn't drink, because he has no filter whatsoever and Alcoholism runs in his family, which is what I think the real reason of not letting him drink is. Where is Ian now?"

"I left him in the kitchen,"

"You left him?!" Shane screeched as he pushed past Anthony and ran into the kitchen.

Anthony quickly followed after him, trying not to completely run people over. When he got to the kitchen Ian was nowhere to be seen.

Shane growled in frustration, "Anthony, please go find Ian. Also, if you could, please take him home. I need to drive my other drunk friends back to their houses before twelve. I don't have time to rally up a search party."

Anthony was beyond furious; he told Ian to wait for him. Why doesn't anybody ever listen to him?! Was Ian even worth his time? It was pretty obvious Ian didn't like him, even though Anthony pretty much jumped through hoops to get his attention. He had problems too, and to his understanding, Ian didn't care about any of them. So, why should Anthony care? Ian clearly wasn't worth it anyway.

"Listen Shane, I have problems too. If Ian is so easily persuaded by drinking he shouldn't have came in the first place. I don't have time to wait around for his dumb ass to sober up. I have to work tomorrow and my car probably won't even start up… I most likely killed it just by driving here. Find someone else to babysit him, because I could fucking care less about what he does anymore," and with that Anthony left.

The air was chilly outside and it smelled like nighttime. The sky was clear, and almost lulling in a way. As Anthony walked down the steps, he looked up to see something that made his blood boil. Across the street, Ian, was trying to get into his car. But, being the drunken fool that he is, he kept missing the key slot.

Now, Anthony knew that going over there was going to be a mistake. He knew that he told himself that Ian didn't matter anymore. He also knew that he was lying to himself. And, that's when he found himself here, here at the other side of the street, all but yanking Ian out of his car. With all of his strength Anthony pulled Ian up and slammed him against the car. Anthony wouldn't let Ian just drive off under the influence, he couldn't. As much as he hated Ian right now, he cared too much about the ignorant little shit.

"Ian! Ian, are out of your fucking god damn mind?! Were you seriously about to drive?"

Ian glared up at Anthony, "Why the hell do you care? You're too busy being stoned to care about me anyway. I'm not a kid, alright? So get off my back, Anthony!"

"Hey, fucktard, in case you haven't noticed, driving drunk is illegal. Also, drinking under the age of twenty-one is illegal."

"Like you have room to talk about illegal-"

"I'VE NEVER DRIVEN IN A CAR DRUNK, IAN! You need to realize that there are other people on the road too."

"Whatever," he mumbled, pushing Anthony off of him.

This angered Anthony more, which caused him to slam Ian against the car harder, "What if you died, Ian?! What if you died, what if you killed someone else?! That's what's wrong with everyone today! We're all too fucking stupid to realize that you can be alive one second and dead the next."

"Well, if you haven't noticed by now I should just die anyway," Ian scoffed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, like you don't notice. Everyone fucking hates me! I don't have any friends! I don't have any family! My dad left us, my sister is gone, my mom never pays attention to me, even when she's here to care, and every corner I turn there is always someone to knock me down . It's like…" Ian's voice softened as he started to tear up.

"Ian, you can't think like that."

"I- I fucking hate my life, Anthony. Everyone wants me gone."

"Oh stop feeling sorry for yourself," Anthony huffed, letting go of Ian, "You have a stable family and a nice home. And, even if they aren't the best parents in the world you still have your friends. Ian, Shane, David and Josh care about you a lot."

"You have no idea how I fee-"

Anthony's eyes casted to the ground, "You're lost. You feel like a piece of trash, and you feel like you should just throw yourself away. I know how you feel, Ian, I've been in your shoes before," Anthony looked back up at Ian, "I've had to deal with the same feelings you're dealing with all my life. And hey, I still can only keep my head above the water! I can get pulled back down at any minute, but I'm not going to let myself do that. You need to learn how to deal with the people in your life, Ian, you need to learn how to deal with yourself."

"But' I'm so scared. Everywhere I turn I'm disappointing everyone. I try so hard, but I keep getting pushed back down, I can't trust anybody! I feel terrified to make any commitments. They'll all just leave me in the end! LEAVE ME BECAUSE I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" he screamed.

"Is that how you feel?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Anthony stood there for a moment staring right through Ian and into the caverns of his soul. Anthony knew exactly what to do, "I think you're good enough."

"What did you just say?"

"I _said_ you're good enough. Ian, anyone would be lucky to know you. You are a sweet guy, and people are stupid to take advantage of that. You think that the world would be better without you, but you're wrong. You're just insecure and depressed, Ian. Murderers, rapists, burglars, they're the ones that shouldn't be here, but you… the world needs more people like you."

Ian was shocked, "Anthony… Anthony I-"

"And, and I know I haven't been that supportive of a friend, because I know you don't like me, but I can't help it. I can't help that when I'm around you I feel things I never felt before. You make me feel like I'm walking on air. I feel queasy and my heart pounds like a fucking drum when I'm near you. Hell, even when I think about you I'll get butterflies. Do you know how hard it is to keep lying to everyone about your sexuality; because you can't admit you're… you're in love?"

Ian stared at Anthony with wide eyes, "You what?"

"I –I love you, Ian. I've been in love with you since I met you. When I first saw you were already good enough for me, you were perfect."

Ian stood there for a moment, and Anthony closed his eyes expecting to get punched in the face. He knew that the moment those words left his mouth the gravity of the situation changed complete, but damn was he happy to get that off his chest. Though, instead of getting a face full of fist, he felt something soft touch his lips. Ian was kissing him.

Anthony felt like a train had hit him. His stomach was churning, but in the best way. It was by far the best kiss Anthony had ever experience, and as he kissed back he understood that everything he said to Ian was the truth.

Ian pulled Anthony closer to him, and opened his mouth to allow Anthony's tongue to slip inside.

Anthony pushed Ian back up against the car, not in an act of anger, but in an act of pure animalistic lust. He let his hands travel down Ian's body, resting them on the smaller boy's hips.

Ian gripped Anthony's waist and nuzzled his face into Anthony's shoulders. When he looked back up he saw something in Anthony he never did before. Maybe He actually did love him, and maybe Ian loved him too.

The kissing went on for a while longer, until Anthony had to pull away, "You truly are amazing, Ian."

Ian smiled, "you're not so bad yourself, Padilla."

"How about I drive you home?"

"I'd like that… but only if you stay the night."

"I think that could be arranged," Anthony laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys new chapter! A lot of dialog, and more Ianthony. I'm so tired, but I wanted to get this done tonight. So yeah, enjoy this chapter, Media Monkeys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>After Anthony had taken Ian home, a whirlwind of events happened that neither of the two boys could control. And, as the night passed with morning creeping up around the corner, both Ian and Anthony fell asleep with smiles on their face and a new sense of belonging.<p>

Ian woke up with his head pounding and the sunlight shining in his face. The first thing he realized was that he had been drunk, the headache made it obvious. The second thing he realized was there was a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm… don't move."

Ian froze. Anthony? _No, it couldn't be_, he thought.

"So comfy," Anthony mumbled into his shoulder blade.

Ian gently turned over, being careful not to wake Anthony up. He examined the long haired boy for a moment, smiling at the serene look on Anthony's face. Then all of a sudden, Ian felt something brush up against his thigh, finally realizing that they were both naked. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit! "_Anthony?"

"Mmm… five more minutes."

"Anthony!"

"What?!" Anthony gasped, bolting up in the bed. He looked half confused half scared, scanning the room until his eyes rested on Ian, "Ian?"

Ian bit his lip.

Anthony stared at him, then looked down. In a state of shock he lifted the covers to see that neither of them were wearing pants "Ian, did we?"

"I- I don't know. Think. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Yeah, I do… we had sex," Anthony said after a moment of silence.

Ian sat up and swung his feet off the bed, feeling a sharp pain in his ass, "Fucking hell, that hurts," he cursed, "Did you even use a… y'know?"

"Why? Scared I'd gotten you pregnant?" he smirked, making Ian glare. "Of course I did, idiot. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm clean."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Ian huffed, "Man; I don't know what hurts worse, my head or my ass."

"Friendly reminder of why you shouldn't drink."

"Oh, shut up. It's not my fault I had a slip up."

"You almost drove, Ian."

"Oh my gosh, stop yelling!" Ian placed his over his ears.

"Not yelling," Anthony rolled his eyes.

Ian stomped over to his drawers, to retrieve a pair of underwear and a t-shirt. After slipping those on, he went to his night stand and grabbed a small bottle of Ibuprofen. He then proceeded to pop a few in his mouth without anything to drink. Once he swallowed, Ian was surprised to see Anthony staring at him with admiration, "What are you looking at?"

Anthony smiled, "Nothing… damn you're cute."

Ian blushed as he walked over to sit by Anthony, "Thanks, I don't try at all."

"Then it must come naturally," he breathed.

"I- I guess… Listen, Anthony, I just need to think," Ian mumbled.

Anthony nodded and sat silently while Ian appeared to be lost in his thoughts.

Ian tried to think straight about this whole situation, but he couldn't. There was no way he will be able to avoid Anthony now, even after the communications project. They had sex and that conversation is pretty much unavoidable. But, why was he trying to hide from Anthony anyway? From what Ian remembers, Anthony said he loved him.

It was all so confusing, but what really frazzled Ian's mind was Anthony has to know he cuts. Last night Ian practically told him, and Anthony said he understood. Not only that, but Anthony had to see his cuts if they were both naked together. Maybe it was dark? Yeah, but Ian was naked a few minutes ago before he got a t-shirt and underwear from his drawers, Anthony was staring right at him. And, even now, while Ian sits here pining, his wounds are still showing from the lack of clothing covering his arms and legs. Anthony had to know, he just wasn't saying anything. Ian didn't know, he couldn't remember anything from last night past the party.

Uncomfortable with the situation and the lack of conversation, Ian glances over at the clock. "Man, I can't believe we slept till eleven," he chuckled.

Anthony's eyes widened, "eleven?!"

"Yep," Ian said, pointing at the clock.

"Oh shit oh shit," he cursed, jumping up from the bed.

Ian watched bemused as Anthony frantically looked for his clothes, "y'know, if you were planning on leaving, you should have just done it while I was sleeping. That way you could have just avoided all of this awkward confrontation."

Anthony stopped and glared up at Ian, "I don't nail and bail, that's not how I am. I have to go to work.

"A likely excuse, but a sexy one. I like a working man."

"Yeah, well I'm about to be a fired man if I don't get to work on time today."

"Ouch."

"Yeah," Anthony agreed, slipping on is shirt from last night. He didn't have time to go home and change, his clothes smell like smoke, beer, and jiz stains were scattered across the lower part of his shirt.

Ian gave him an apologetic look, "sorry."

"No no, I think these are mine. Anyways, I have an extra set of clothes at work. Listen, I'll stop by here tomorrow after I get my car fixed. We can talk then."

"Car troubles, another likely excuse."

Anthony snickered, gabbing his phone and wallet. After he did a once over, making sure he didn't leave anything here, Anthony walked over to Ian and pecked him on the lips.

Ian's eyes widened, making Anthony blush, "uh, thanks?"

"Yeah, just trying something new."

"Well, you shouldn't stop… trying new thing, I mean."

"Right."

"Oh, and thanks for the sex too… that was nice."

"Anytime," he laughed, opening the bedroom door, "see ya later, Hecox."

"See you, Padilla," Ian said, feeling a little empty after Anthony left.

* * *

><p>It had taken Anthony fifteen minutes to walk all the way to Shane's house to pick up his car. When he arrived he was relieved to see his car wasn't stolen, then again he also wasn't surprised. His car was a piece of junk and would probably kick the bucket any day now.<p>

Anthony drove the thirty minutes to his work and got to the motel with ten minutes to spare. It was a particularly rainy day, which Anthony didn't mind because rain made him think. He also liked how it smells afterwards, clean and new. It was like the earth was washed from all the scum and it left a gray canvas for the rest of the world to paint. It made Anthony feel good.

After walking into the lobby and clocking in, Anthony went to the employee locker room to find Felix smoking a cigarette and listening to his music.

"Hey, look who's here on time!"

"I almost wasn't. Biggitts lets you smoke in here?"

Felix shrugs as he inhaled the last of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it, "looks like it. By the way, what's that on your shirt?"

Anthony looked down at his stained shirt and blushed furiously, "toothpaste," he said walking past the tall Swedish boy.

"Well, you missed your mouth by a lot," he mumbled, following Anthony into the employ locker room.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it once I change into some different clothes."

Anthony proceeded wordlessly to his locker and started to put in his combination.

Felix waited a few seconds, "ready now?"

"Listen, there's not much to say," he said opening his locker, "I was at a party last night, and Ian was there."

"The little emo boy you obsess over?"

"I'm not obsessed, I just really like him."

"Ehh tomato, tomexico," Felix laughed.

Anthony stopped midway of pulling his shirt over his head, "You mean tomato? The expression is 'tomato, tomato'."

"Same thing, so anyway you were with Ian?"

Anthony shrugged, "he got drunk and I took him home. What sucks is I didn't bring a change of clothes with me."

Felix stared incredulously as Anthony finished getting dressed, "wow that sounded like the end of a pretty interesting story. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"There is nothing to tell," Anthony said shutting his locker to see an annoyed Felix glaring daggers at him, "what?"

Felix leaned on one of the lockers, "we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I mean, when I first came to this country and started working here you were super nice to me."

"I still am, Felix. I consider you a really good friend."

"Well, to my understanding, friends confide in each other and they tell each other things. That way, as a really good friend, they can help."

"It's not that easy, Felix," Anthony whispered, "I haven't even told Kalel or Matt."

"Yeah, but all you would be doing is confirming something we already know. None of us would look at you any differently, Anthony."

Anthony shut the locker abruptly. Maybe it was time people knew. It wasn't like he was going to hide the relationship if Ian decided to go out with him. Anthony is not the kind of person to just sweep stuff under the rug. If it's a situation he can't avoid, he just came clean. _Felix is a friend and he shouldn't try to pry at something that isn't a big deal! But, if it isn't a big deal, why I am trying so hard to hide it,_ he thought to himself. Anthony sighed, "Ok, fine… I'm bi. I have been since I was like fifteen. And, I'll tell you what happened last night, but no judging."

"None at all, bro. I'm all ears."

Anthony taken a deep breath, "Ok, well I told Ian I was in love with him last night."

Felix raised an eyebrow, "Bold, I like it. So, then what happened?"

"Well, I brought him to his house and I tried not to wake anyone up, which by the way is a really hard thing to do with a drunk person. Anyways, we get up to his room and he starts this whole spiel about how everyone hates him, I mean he's got some pretty bad depression."

"Sounds like someone else I know," he snickered as Anthony punched him in the arm, "ow, ok so he's ranting and?"

"He shows me his wrists, and there are some pretty bad cuts, Felix."

"He cuts his wrists?"

"Not just his wrists, there were cuts all over his body. There were bruises; his fucking ribs were poking out from not eating properly."

"Wow, kinda sounds like that guy you were talking about. Y'know, the one from the chat room?"

"Exactly that's what I thought too, well Ian kept going on and on until he mentioned something about a guy he was talking with on the internet."

Felix furrowed his brow, "ok, now this is starting to get interesting."

"You're telling me! Ian shows me the site and it's the same one, Felix. He shows me his username and it's the same one my mystery guy has. Felix, I've been talking to Ian this whole time."

"How the hell does that even happen?"

"I have no idea, but I think it was fate."

"Well did you tell him that it was you?"

"No, it kind of slipped my mind. I was a little preoccupied… having sex with him."

"What?!"

"It was in the heat of the moment."

"So, what now?"

"I'm supposed to go over there tomorrow to talk to him, but I've never been in this kind of relationship before. I'm in love with him, man. But am I good enough for him? Like do you think I'll hold him back?"

Felix shook his head, "Look Anthony, I'm the kind of guy who believes that stuff just happens; there is no special reasoning behind it. But, this, this isn't just something that happens every day. If you really like this guy, and this guy really likes you then go for it. Be his support, let him support you… be with each other."

"Like a friend?"

"Like a boyfriend."

Anthony smiled, "Thanks, Felix."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, "hey, let's get out of here before Biggitts has a fit."

Anthony agreed and followed Felix out of the locker room. When they walked into the lobby they saw Mr. Biggitts at the check in desk.

"Padilla, I see you actually made it here on time today," he remarked.

"Yes, sir."

"I expect you to be on time everyday from now on."

"Yes, sir, and may I say, sir, your toupee is looking very real today?"

"Thin ice, Padilla. Don't push me," he growled before walking away.

Felix chuckled, "That's it, just keep sticking your head further into the lion's mouth."

"What can I say, I'm a sarcastic asshole."

"And, a good friend."

Anthony grinned, "Thanks, Felix."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, new chapter! So, Someone is finally getting introduced officially and Anthony comes out to his friends. Enjoy the chapter, Media Monkeys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny and humid afternoon. Anthony kept complete concentration on the road ahead as he readjusted his glasses. Kalel and Matt were currently in the back seat, not saying a word. Matt was listening to his music and Kalel was reading this book she had bought from Barns and Nobel. Usually the car would be filled with laughter and stupid stories, but it seemed that everyone was content with the silence, which was ok with Anthony because he had a lot on his mind anyways.<p>

It was a busy day for him, considering he had to take his car over to Wes's and then go meet up with Ian afterwards. It was a good thing he had a friend who fixed his junk car for free, or he would have to walk everywhere. The bad thing was, Wes lived out thirty minutes deep into the wood and Anthony just hoped he'd be able to make it there before the car broke down completely.

Anthony leaned back in his seat; it was so hard not to fall asleep. He barely got any rest the night before, what with Ian and how he was going to tell his friends and family about being bi. His brothers already knew. Anthony would never keep anything from them. Felix managed to drag it out of him, and there was no way he was telling Jack. That only left Kalel and Matt, his best friends. The only problem now was how he was going to break it to them.

It took him a while, ten more minutes to be exact, until he was finally ready. The feeling was scary and absolutely accelerating. As his heart beat a million miles a second, Anthony waved his hand in front of Kalel and Matt to get their attention.

They both looked up, Kalel put her book down and Matt took his ear buds out.

"Uh, hey," he said, being the first one to speak up, "do you guys want to hear a knock knock joke?"

The two teens shared a confused glance, "sure?" He said.

"Ok, knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"I'm gay."

Kalel's eyes widened as Sohinki choked on the water he was drinking, "what?!" He coughed.

"Well, bi actually. I have been since I was fifteen, I have been since I met Ian," Anthony said awkwardly, letting the blush creep up on to his cheeks.

The car was quite for a while and Anthony was starting to get nervous. It was very difficult for him to share his feelings and secrets with other people, even his best friends. Unsurprisingly though, Kalel was the one to speak up first.

"Yes! I knew it!" she squealed, making Anthony and Matt cover their ears.

"Despite having his eardrum busted, he was happy that his friends were being supportive of him, "Y'know, I'm really glad you guys aren't mad or disgusted."

"The only thing I'm mad about is I losing the bet," Matt said, uncovering his ears.

"Yeah, that makes sense. You two placed a bet on me," Anthony rolled his eyes.

"And I just won," Kalel clapped happily."

"So, when did you decide to come out, Anthony?"

"Uh, well it kind of hard to pinpoint it exactly, but right about the time I finished having sex with Ian."

"What?!" Kalel gasped, "Anthony Padilla, when did this happen?! Tell me everything!"

Anthony complied and told Kalel and Matt about how he drove Ian home after the party, and that Ian and him have been talking over the internet and didn't even know it. After he was finished, Matt piped up.

"So, the random guy you've been talking to just so happens to be the same guy you've been in love with since freshman year?"

Anthony nodded his head.

"How does that even happen?" Matt asked, making Anthony shrug his shoulders.

"It's obviously fate and good karma," Kalel assured, "Anthony's life has been shit up to this point and now the universe is paying him back."

"Well thanks, Kal," he mumbled.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Don't pay any attention to the nutcase in the back seat."

"You think I'm joking?" Kalel rummaged through her back pack, and pulled out a rather large book, "It's all in here, boys."

Matt grabbed the book from her hands, "Let me see, 'How to Make Peace with Your Inner Demons, an introductory to finding balance spiritually within the universe'?" he read.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life," Anthony laughed.

Matt joined him, flipping through the book until he finally stopped on a page, "Listen to this, Anthony. 'When looking to diminish one's enemies, words should be used over violence. This will insure that all feelings will be shared, and there can be a common ground reached. If failed to do so, using violence will only hinder one's friendship and cause a festering wound into the relationships you try to make'. Oh man, do you actually believe this stuff, Kalel?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Ok, new rule. No more bringing hippie, radical feminist, spirit books in my car. I mean changing your name, your hair color and eating habits were fine, but if I have to start hearing excerpts from books like these, you can walk to school from now on."

"This isn't funny, you two. Here, read chapter four. I think it pertains to Anthony's current situation."

"In romantic relationships that involve secrets or unresolved issues, it is best to have communication. It is also important to keep a balance where both partners in the relationship are equal. If you decide to keep things hidden away instead of sharing them, the relationship will eventually fall apart."

"That's ridiculous," Anthony scoffed, not really listening to the arguing that had just started in the back. Anthony never really understood why people looked to books for relationship advice. He was more of a 'hands on experience' kind of guy. Although, in the back of his mind, Anthony knew what Kalel was saying made sense. He would eventually have to tell Ian about the chat room and how they've been speaking to each other.

After awhile everyone started to get quiet again, that was until the car started to sputter. Anthony was confused until the car shut off completely.

What just happened?" Kalel asked.

"The car just died."

"Are you serious?" she groaned.

Anthony tried to start it up, but it just wouldn't go, "I can't believe this is happening," he grumbled, getting out of the car. Anthony knew his car was junk, but this was ridiculous. There was no way he'd be able to get a tow truck, he didn't have the money, so they'd have to push it. Here he was in eighty-two degrees weather, in a band shirt and _black_ pants, and he has to push his car another two miles.

Matt got out of the car as well, "Your car is crap," he stated bluntly, "Maybe you should invest in something that will actually work."

"Maybe you should focus on pushing the car," Anthony shot back.

"Guys, fighting isn't going to get the car to Wes's," Kalel said as she crawled into the front seat.

"Says the one who doesn't have to do anything," Matt scoffed.

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Kalel, please steer the car. Sohinki, don't taunt her, she probably pissed off anyways because of what happened with you and Mari at the party."

"What happened at the party? Y'know what, I don't even want to know," she huffed.

"I left the party with her, she was drunk off her ass, you know?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to be a pig," Anthony said.

"Shows how much you know," Matt grunted, as he pushed the car, "I actually took her to her house."

"Typical," Kalel muttered.

"Yeah, typical," he sneered, "Need I also remind you that there were a group of guys who were trying to take advantage of her. I stepped in and took her home, she didn't deserve that. Even when she insisted on 'paying me back' I made her go inside. I didn't want to take advantage of her like that either. Hey, she might have gotten in trouble with her parents, but I'd rather her be puking over a toilet and grounder for a week than waking up with her panties around her ankles and a bad case of STD's."

Anthony grimaced at the thought, but soon snapped out of it, "Sohinki, I-I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"It's fine," he said, brushing it off, "That's just me, right? No one would expect anything less from a guy like me."

Instead of responding, Anthony continued to push the car, he couldn't think of anything to say back. And, for the first time, neither could Kalel.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived to Wes's trailer, Anthony stopped and slumped against the car. He was out of breath and on the verge of a heat stroke. He'll never understand how it could get so hot in September, it usually gets cool around this time. When he regained his breath, Anthony looked up to see Wes walking up to them, wearing a tank top and shorts.<p>

"Hey, took you guys long enough," he smiled.

"I need a beer," Sohinki muttered, brushing past them.

Kalel's face was pained, "I'll go with him," she said, blushing as she passed Wes.

"Make yourself at home," he called out after them.

"We had to push the last two miles," Anthony said, hoping Wes would understand.

"You had to pick a shitty car," the older boy chuckled.

"_You_ had to live out in the middle of fucking nowhere. I mean c'mon, Wes, you're twenty-two years old. You should be living in an apartment, not a disclosed location for serial killers."

"I like living off the grid," he said, opening the door to his trailer.

"Hey," Sohinki said once they entered, "Can we smoke a little?"

Anthony eyed the little baggy that Matt held in his hand. It must have been sitting out in the open.

Wes shook his head, "Sorry, man, but my kid is coming over in a few hours."

"That's ok, I don't think he'd mind. How old is Danny anyways? Fifteen?"

"He's four and a half, Sohinki."

Kalel shook her head as she snatched the bag from Matt's hands, "You're such a dork sometimes," she said playfully.

Anthony laughed, but then directed his attention back to Wes, "So, how is Danny now? I thought you said that he stayed at his mom's this week."

"He was, but Cassie's boyfriend is coming over and it's 'really really important'," he scoffed. "Y'know I don't mind having the little guy here, but some of the stuff I do, kid just shouldn't be around that."

"I understand, Wes… she's being selfish."

"You're telling me! Last month, she begged me to give her forty dollars after I had just paid child support. Turns out she needed to get her hair done, and she was willing to keep Danny from me if I didn't do it. I'm not made of money!"

"Hey, I'll pay you money for fixing my car, Wes."

"No, I don't make friends pay. You need the money more anyways. It's just," he sighed, "it's hard sometimes, y'know? Guys like us, we don't have a lot to hold onto in this world. So, when we have something that we care about, well, we'd do anything to be with them. Do you understand where I'm coming from, Anthony?"

"Yeah," Anthony mumbled, "I think I do."

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter was pretty random, sloppy, and not that good in my opinion, but hey it's something. So, Wes has been officially introduced Yaa! I gave Wes a kid in this story, because I just watched the Game bang where he said his worst fear was to choose between his wife and kids, and I was all like awww! So yeah, again please excuse me for this mediocre chapter.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but my computer was having some issues. So in this chapter, Ian and Anthony talk about Ian's issues and their relationship. Also, there are some Ian and Melanie feels. Warnings for this chapter, talks about cutting, eating disorders, abandonment. Everything that Anthony and Ian say about cutting is my own opinion. I have never cut, so I don't truly know how it feels, but I did my best not to offend anyone because it's a very fragile topic. In some lighter news, next Tuesday is my birthday. I'm going to be 17 :). It's just so awesome, because I started fanfiction when I was 15 and it literally changed my life. I just want to thank all of you for reading this story, and for the reviews, and the favorites, you guys are amazing! So enjoy this chapter, Media Monkeys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>Anthony wringed his hands together for the eighth time in the last half hour, pacing in front of his parked car, squeezing them as if they were full of water, and he needed them dry. It had always been a nervous habit of his, some sort of tick in his brain, he couldn't control it. Everyone had it, Anthony knew this, a small tell-tale that appears only when you're lying. Though in this situation, he wasn't really lying. Anthony had used the chat room to meet with Ian. Telling him that he knew who he was, and that they should meet at the park. It was a more reasonable decision, in Anthony's opinion. They did start this whole thing with the chat room, right? It was best this way. Also, it was a good way to catch Ian offgaurd.<p>

After a half hour Anthony was starting to think Ian wasn't going to show. He wondered if he sounded too creepy in his invite. "Hi I know you, and you know me, and I want to meet with you at a park' did sound a little serial killery. Though, Anthony's fears were put to rest, when he saw Ian pull up next to his car.

When Ian got out of the car, he scanned the area until his eyes rested on Anthony, "Anthony?" he mumbled in confusion.

Anthony shot him a sly smile, "Hey, fancy meeting you here."

"I-I don't understand. I'm supposed to be. Why are you? I thought you were-"

"Confused?"

"Very," he confirmed.

Once again Anthony smiled, making Ian's knees go weak, "Let's talk about it."

For the next two hours, Ian and Anthony talked. After he told Ian about the chat room and how he found out, it was just random stories and memories from their past. Ian told Anthony about his father leaving, and never calling him or his mother. Anthony talked about never having a father.

The sun was starting to set and the air started to chill. They both laugh as they lay on the hood of Anthony's car. "So, you really don't know how to ride a bike?" Ian asked.

"No, I don't. No one was ever around to teach me. But, hey," he shrugged, "I'm not losing any sleep over it."

Ian nodded, "My mom taught me, to ride a bike I mean. It was when she didn't work all the time."

"Is that why you cut?"

"What?"

"Because, your mom is away all the time, your dad isn't here and your sister moved out. Do you cut, because you feel so alone?"

"I always feel alone," Ian muttered as he stared up at the sky.

"That didn't answer my question, Ian."

"It wasn't supposed to, but apparently you know more than I do. Why don't you tell me why I cut?"

"Well, it's very rare to cut for attention, and you're too much of an introvert to be the one to cry for help. Cutting can also be an addiction, when you cut it releases endorphins. You obsessively use cutting as a way of coping with your depression, but you can't get that same feeling as you did the first time, so you do it more and more. Lastly, you could be cutting for redemption. You feel like everything bad that happens in your life s your fault, and you cut because you think it will even everything out. You feel like you deserve it, but you don't, Ian, you don't.

Have you even looked at yourself? Forget all the cuts, you are covered in bruises. I can see your ribs; I know you're not eating. Do you have an eating disorder too?"

Ian looked at Anthony, trying to hold back his tears, "I-I don't have an eating disorder. It's just I don't eat after I cut, because I lose my appetite. And, now when I look at food… I just can't eat it. I'm lucky if I eat an apple or a bag of chips without wanting to vomit. I don't want to not eat, but I can't help it."

"You've trained your body to reject food. You may not have meant to, but you did."

"I'm sorry."

Anthony leaned up on his elbows, "Don't apologize, this isn't your fault. But, you do need help."

Ian laughed bitterly, "Who's gonna help me, you?"

"Yeah, if you want me to, but I was thinking of professional help."

"I-I don't know, I'm not crazy."

"Of course you're not, Ian," Anthony said softly, letting his hand caress the smaller boy's cheek. "But, you're sick."

"Because I cut?"

"That's part of the reason, but mostly because you're not eating. I know how you feel, I've been sick too, but I got help, and I got better. You need to take control of this."

Ian nodded, before getting off the car, "So, what now?"

"I would go talk to you mom to see if-"

"No, I mean about us."

"Ian, it's been a long day, we're both really emotional right now. I don't know if we should be talking about our relationship," He said as he slid off the car.

"That didn't seem to stop you Friday night," Ian said while he folded his arms.

"Oh geeze, Ian."

"I'm serious, Anthony. If you really want to help me, then be with me. I gave myself to you. I might have been drunk, but I would have done it sober. I love you, and… and I want to be your boyfriend."

Anthony groaned in frustration, "You seriously want to do this, Ian? I mean, have you seen me? I'm terrible with relationships!"

"Hey, do you see me parading around the school like a slut? I have honestly never been in a relationship before. So, I guess this will be a new experience for the both of us."

"Yeah, but is this going to be my life now? All that lovey dovey bullshit, holding hands everywhere we go?"

"We don't have to hold hands if you don't want to," Ian said quickly.

"Going to the movies and romantic dinners?"

"We could stay home and order pizza."

"Having to remember stupid little anniversaries, like 'our one month or one week', and then having to buy you something very expensive?"

"No, we can just have casual sex."

"Or, spooning on the couch, watching tacky movies like… Pitch Perfect?"

"We don't have to spoon, but don't diss Pitch Perfect," Ian said crossing his arms, "those girls can sing."

"Though it would be nice to stay at your house," he continued, ignoring what Ian just said, "and sleep with you in your bed, and then wake up to you snoring softly with your arms wrapped around me," he said as a smile played his lips. "Or, taking you out to a big field at night, and we can make out under the moon light with all the fireflies buzzing around us. The sound of soft music from my car and just nature in general, it would be nice. But, what would really be nice," Anthony mumbled, wrapping his arms around Ian's waist and pulling him closer, "Is when we make love. I can stare right into your eyes and claim you, because I know you'd be mine and nobody else's."

Ian's face was bright as a tomato, "so, you want to try this?"

Anthony raised his brow and playfully bit his lip, "Yeah, Ian, I think I do."

* * *

><p>When Ian arrived home, he wasn't surprised to see his mom's car wasn't there. It wasn't unusual, especially during the weekend, for Ian's mom to be working. Sometimes, Ian thought she worked so much, because she didn't want to be around him, but now that his dad's been gone for so long, he wonders if it's just because she doesn't want to be alone.<p>

Ian didn't try to be quiet when he entered the house, it was only eight. As usual, he saw Melanie on the couch, typing away on her computer.

"So, you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna tell me where you were?" she asked, not looking up from her computer.

Ian's face was indifferent, "I don't see why it matters," he looked away, wanting to change the subject, "What are you watching?"

Melanie glanced up from her screen, "I don't know, actually? I think it's western?" She stopped, and turned to him, "Anyways, changing the subject isn't going to make my curiosity go away. It's obvious you were with someone, and I'm not going to pry."

"What makes you think I was with someone?"

"Listen, Ian, I don't care about your love life, but I do care if you're alright. You're always keeping to yourself… you need to talk to someone."

I don't need to do anything," Ian snapped. How dare she tell him what to do. Who was she anyway? Melanie never cared about him before, so why was she starting now?

"I don't see why you care."

"I care, because I'm your cousin."

"You don't care. You never cared, Melanie. You're just nosey, and I'd like you to stay the hell out of my business," he grumbled, before stomping up the stairs.

When Ian entered his bedroom he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the floor. When he turned around he was shocked to see Melanie at the door with her hand over her mouth.

"Melanie, What the hell are you doing in here?! Get out!" he shrieked.

"I came up here to apologize… What happened to you?" she asked, completely ignoring him.

Ian looked down at his body, cuts and bruises scatter across his chest, not to mention his ribs were sticking out. He honestly didn't know how to respond.

"Who did this to you? Did you get jumped? Was it that Braxton guy?"

"I did this to myself," Ian mumbled, his eyes a hollow shell.

Melanie stared at him like he grew a second head. With tears in her eyes, she took a step back, "You did that to yourself? W-Why?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"W-Was it me?"

He looked up at her incredulously, "What?"

"Did you do this because of me? I mean, I know we've both had our differences, and we've fought a lot in the past, but I've been trying really hard to mend our relationship."

"Melanie…"

"I-I know I can be a jerk, and get into people's business, and I'm bossy, and I know you hate me, Ian, but I didn't know I bothered you so much. I mean first my parents, and now you? Do you know why my parents went on their cruise without me? They couldn't stand my attitude, so they shipped me off to the closest family member and left. They probably would have sent me to military school, if they wanted to spend the money on me," she sobbed.

Ian was stunned to say the least. He knew that him cutting was going to upset people, but he didn't think that they were going to blame themselves. It hurt him, because Melanie really believed it was her fault. Also, she was having all of these problems and Ian didn't even realize how much she was really hurting. Being left by her parents, in a house that isn't hers, Melanie is probably as lonely as he is, maybe even more.

It didn't take long for Ian to rush over to his baby cousin, and wrap his arms around her. He kept whispering to her that it wasn't her fault, but it just made her cry more. After awhile, once Melanie calmed down, Ian let go.

"Mel, this isn't your fault, you have to know that."

"Then why would you do this to yourself," she sniffed.

"Because, Mel, it's just something I do. I can't explain it, and I don't expect you to understand. It's just with my mom never being home, and my dad abandoning us, and being the main target at school. It's just…" Ian sighed, running his hand through his hair, "It's just hard to handle sometimes. I cut, because it makes me feel something, it makes me feel normal. The thing is, when I cut I don't want to eat, and now it's getting hard for me to eat even when I don't cut. I'll get sick if I even look at food. The bruises are from Braxton, and some of the other bullies around the school. I don't tell because there's no use to it, I don't want to make a big deal out of this. Fighting them is out of the question, I'm too weak."

"Ian, this is not good, you look like a corpse." Melanie said after a moment.

"I know, but I can't stop."

"I'm serious… you need professional help. You need to figure out why you keep doing this to yourself."

"I-I know, Anthony said that I cut, because it release these endolphin thingies, and it's supposed to make me feel good? He said that I need to talk to my mom about getting me therapy."

"Anthony? Isn't that the guy you left school with?"

"Yes."

"Isn't he also the guy from Friday night?"

Ian laughed nervously, "What guy from Friday night?"

"Y'know the _guy_ from Friday night? I'm pretty sure his name was Anthony. Yes, it is, because I distinctly remember you yelling, 'oh, Anthony, yeah baby, right there, that feels soo good'," she teased.

Ian blushed, his face redder than a tomato, "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to hear that. I didn't know you were awake, or that you could hear us. I was pretty drunk.

"Well, then you are one enticing drunk, because that guy was _all_ over you."

"Oh, gosh," he muttered, wondering if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

"I don't mind, just as long as I can't hear you. If he makes you happy, then it was worth having my ears melted off."

"Thanks, Mel," Ian smiled, not feeling so alone anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So, here's the new chapter. There will be a new characters in this chapter. He has been mentioned before, but this is his first appearance. Things are starting to pick up, so lots of new characters are going to be introduced, and more conflict. I know I haven't updated in awhile and that's because I had decided to take a break, so I could figure out where exactly this story was going. And, after that long break, I took another one, because I had just started school. Now, usually that wouldn't be that big of a deal, but this year I am a senior and they immediately wanted us to start on our senior projects. And, since my topic was writing and my project was writing a book of poetry, I had to spend every chance I got writing and I had to be dedicated to this. Luckily, I am completely finished. I finally have some down time and I want to thank all of you so much for staying dedicated to this story, hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. I am now officially back and will be updating frequently, this goes for the rest of my stories as well. Ok, so in this chapter there will be Ianthony fluffy feels, drama, and the mob… yep ._. So, enjoy this chapter, Media Monkeys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Smosh, or anything Smosh related.**

* * *

><p>Ian didn't know what to expect when he woke up Monday morning. All the pain from last night seemed to be rushing back. The sadness from Melanie's story, the words she used, that sorrowful look on her face, he never knew. When he finally got out of bed, he was surprised to see that Melanie was standing outside his bedroom door, holding a t-shirt. They had both agreed that he would start wearing shirts that showed his arms. Not that that was a bad thing, It was something Ian just had to come to terms with.<p>

With a smile, Ian took the shirt form his cousin, "Thanks, Mel. I didn't have any in my closet."

"Maybe it's because you threw them all away," she smirked, "I got these at the Good Will down town."

"Really? They look brand new."

"Yeah, well that's the kind of luxury that twelve fifty will get you."

"Ah, so I see you paid no expense," Ian laughed, stepping back into his room.

Melanie followed him with diligence, she was still uncertain about where they stood on their relationship. Yes, it was true they had a moment last night, but that was just an impulse thing. If someone broke down crying in front of her, Melanie would feel bad for them too. Also, Ian was in a fragile state right now, and he could be feeling emotions that might not actually be real. Melanie just didn't want to get her hopes up.

Ian noticed this, and surprisingly to both of them, he pulled her into a hug, "Thanks for everything, Mel. Seriously, I don't think I've said this yet, but I'm glad you're here… and I love you."

Melanie didn't know what to do. She stayed there for awhile, letting Ian hug her. After he let go, she tried to come up with what to say, something that wouldn't make this confrontation awkward.

"I love you too, Ian. I know that this is hard for you. I mean you've been so reclusive for so long, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, and I'm really happy you've decided to come out of your shell more."

Ian smiled down at her, "Yeah, me too."

After the heartfelt moment he and Melanie had, Ian continued to get ready for school. When it was time to leave for the bus, Ian grabbed an umbrella from the foyer. It had been raining on and off for the past week, and Ian really didn't feel like being wet. Once he got out the front door, he was surprised to see a car pulled up in his drive way, it was Anthony's.

"Surprised to see me?" Anthony said, as Ian stepped up to his car.

"A little," he admitted, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, since we're dating now, I kinda thought I'd be driving you to school. Is that ok?"

Ian blinked in surprise, glancing at the back seat to see that Anthony has already picked up Kalel. From this action alone, Ian was starting to panic. He never really got to know Anthony's friends very well, and besides that Kalel scared him.

"It's fine," he reassured, "I just wasn't actually expecting the welcome wagon this morning."

Anthony laughed, and to Ian it was the most beautiful sound in the world, "I could always come back some other time."

Ian shook his head, walking to the passenger side of the car," No, no this is a sweet gesture. Also, I hate riding the bus."

"You and me both," Kalel said.

"Well, alright then," Anthony said, as he watched his boyfriend carefully. It was then he realized Ian wasn't wearing any long sleeves to cover up his cuts.

"I noticed you've started wearing t-shirts."

Ian looked down, and then back up at Anthony, "Yeah, uh, it's supposed to be in the eighties today."

"I know," Anthony said softly, "So, have you told your mom about the _issue_?" he said, making sure Kalel didn't know what exactly they were talking about.

"Not yet, but I'm going to tell her tonight. Though I don't know how she'll react, it's probably going to result in extreme isolation from my friends."

"She's probably going to keep you away from us, so you can focus on getting better."

"Probably, but are you going to be ok? I mean we just started dating, and now we'll be apart for awhile. What if you get bored and you want to brea-"

"No. Don't ever say that, Ian," he said, grabbing on to Ian's shoulders, "I will wait for you. I will wait until my last day on earth, if it means you're getting better. I don't ever want to break up. Do you understand me?"

Ian nodded his head in response, and said, "I love you, Anthony Padilla."

"I love you too, Ian," he said, before kissing Ian on the mouth.

"Aww, that's adorable," Kalel cooed.

Anthony rolled his eyes and pulled out of Ian's drive way. With all that was going on, today was sure to be interesting.

Morning classes went by with a blur, and Anthony was thankful for that. He skipped gym class again, so he hadn't seen Ian since early this morning. Now, it was lunch and Anthony found himself sitting with Ian and his friends, Josh and David.

"So, it is true," David confirmed, eyeing Anthony up and down.

Ian gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, pimp daddy," he winked, causing Ian to blush madly in response.

"People have been saying that you and Anthony are dating. We didn't believe it, until just now," Josh said, before taking a bite out of his pizza.

"They must have seen us holding hand," Ian frowned, "But, how did the news get around so fast, and why do people care?"

"Ah yes," Anthony mused, "The mysteries of high school drama. It's like teenagers have their own secret network."

"Everyone knows everything about everybody," David pointed out.

Ian shook his head in disbelief, "I thought that only happened on TV."

"No, it is very real," a voice said from behind them.

The group turned around to see Kalel and Matt with their trays in hand, "Mind if we sit here?" she asked.

Josh smiled and gestured to the two empty chairs, "the more the merrier."

Kalel nodded, and took a seat next to Anthony, "Like I was saying, drama in high school is like the equivalent to the air we breathe… It's kind of a necessity."

"I don't believe that," Ian argued, "People don't have to be in drama if they don't want to. As a high schooler, I'm offended."

"I'm not saying that it's only teenagers, which would be bias. I'm just saying that people in general are dramatic and drama is in all of our lives. If you're not in any, drama will personally seek you out and slap you over the head," she explained, and then turned to Anthony, "What do you think?"

Anthony shrugged as he slipped his hand into Ian's, "I'm going to side with Ian on this one. If you stay away from all the rumors and crap like that, you should be fine," he said, ignoring all the oohs and kissy noises from the rest of the table.

The rest of lunch seemed to pass by without any kind of disruptions. Everybody was getting along, Ian seemed happy, and nothing could ruin this.

* * *

><p>Anthony kept his head down, as he walked down the street. He was on his way to play some videogames at Sohinki's house, and he'd usually be fine, but his car officially kicked the bucket, so he had to walk if he needed to get somewhere. It was getting dark, and the neighborhood was shady enough as it is.<p>

The wind was cold, so Anthony tightened the thin jacket around him in attempt to get warm. It had gotten cold fast once the sun started going down. Not only that, but the wind started picking up as well. It was like the world was trying to freeze him to death. It's not like it would have made a difference though, his car didn't have a heater.

It took exactly twenty minutes to get to Sohinki's if you were walking, about ten if you were driving. And, even though that doesn't sound like a long distance, the neighborhoods change drastically. It was like one minute there were broken down houses, and small places that house the working poor, and then within a few step you could see drug dealers and suspicious vans parked outside on the sidewalk. Anthony knew he was being a little overdramatic, but it was kind of hard when he kept hearing footsteps behind him, and when he turned around no one was there.

After another five minutes of hearing the same sound of footsteps, Anthony was sure somebody was following him. He stopped, turned around, and looked around for someone, anyone who could have been behind him. There was nothing.

With a relieved sigh, Anthony turned back around to see Lucas Tambellini standing right in front of him.

"Lucas?! What the hell man?!" Anthony shouted, holding his hand to his chest, trying to catch his breath.

Lucas, who was now leaning up against one of the old rickety fences, seemed unnerved by Anthony's outburst, "Anthony, we need to talk."

"Well, you have my number. Y'know, there are other ways to get a hold of someone without following them, and scaring the half to death."

"I'm dramatic."

"A little overdramatic, if you ask me," Anthony said to himself.

Lucas laughed with a huff, and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, "You want one?" he asked, holding out one to Anthony.

"No, I think I'm good," Anthony grimaced, as he watched Lucas light it up.

"Listen, Padilla, I think you know why I'm here."

"Other than to be an enormous creeper, I can't think of anything."

Lucas stepped towards the other boy and growled, "Don't get smart with me. Now I want you to listen, and listen good. Towards the beginning of the summer, you bought a heavy amount of marijuana from me, and now I've come to collect."

Anthony stared at Lucas long and hard. He had half a mind to go off running the other way, but he stayed still and stood his ground. He didn't know how much he owed Lucas, but he knew it was a lot, and he knew he didn't have enough money to pay Lucas back right now.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Anthony snapped, "I don't have the money."

"Tisk tisk tisk, wrong answer. See, you do have the money, because I know that you know that if you don't have my money, something really bad is going to happen."

Anthony reached for the knife in his pocket, ready to pull it out if he has to, "How much do I owe you?"

"Seven-hundred dollars and I want it in cash."

"Seven-hundred?! You're fucking insane, I don't have that type of money, and you know it."

Lucas shook his head slowly as he inhaled one last time before throwing the cigarette to the ground and stomping on it, "Well, I better see it soon, Padilla. I'm an understanding person, Anthony, but we all have are limits. I wouldn't want to get my dad into this."

"I get it," Anthony grumbled, shoving his hands further into his pockets.

"Good," Lucas said as he began to walk away, but soon stopped and turned around, "I heard you're going out with Ian Hecox… congratulations. I do however hope you keep an eye on him, wouldn't want something bad to happen."

"Go near Ian, and you die," Anthony growled.

"Seven-hundred, Anthony, I mean it," he said, before walking off and disappearing around the corner.

Anthony stayed there for a long time, and for the first in a very long time, he prayed, prayed for Ian's safety. After awhile Anthony started to walk again, feeling colder than ever before.


End file.
